The Light to My Darkness
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Alina Young has decided to join B.P.R.D to help Hellboy alongside the fiery Liz and Abraham Sapien to defend the human world against those have evil dwell in their hearts. However what she wasn't counting on was falling in love with a certain prince who was determined to destroy the human world by awakening the Golden Army.
1. Prologue

**Hades: Hey folks!  
Me: Happy New Year readers here is the prologue to "The Light to My Darkness.  
Hope youg guys enjoy this story!  
Hades: The characters of Hellboy belong to their creator Mike Mignola other characters such as other OC's belong to bloodyrose!.  
Me: Thanks Hades for saving me to say that.  
Hades: Your welcome babe.  
Me: *blushes* **

**Alina's POV**

"Hot damn Frosty" I rolled my eyes as I turned my head to my left. Red stood on the doorway that was the entrance to my room. Tonight he decided to not walk around shirtless thank god for once. I forgot to introduce myself haven't I?

My name is Alina Young and I was an agent for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I came here about a year and half ago so I could use my powers to help protect the human world from creatures and beings from the world of the paranormal and magic. I had many gifts especially since I was born with Xiaolin and Heylin blood, but I was well known for wielding the element of ice. I inherited my ice magic from my mother Armina.

My mother was now immortal ruling beside my father Chase Young. Ya, Ya I know the infamous Chase Young is the supposed Prince of Darkness, he still is whenever it comes to his enemies. However meeting my mother changed him, my father no longer desired to want to rule the planet, the only thing he wanted to dominate was his position as being the most feared Heylin Tai Chi Master. My room was close to Abe's, Abe is short for Abraham Sapien. Abe was some kind of merman whose skin was blue. What was unique about Abe was that not only did he have fins, but he was also an empathy, meaning he could sense another's emotions.

My room was not the average one for a twenty seven year old woman. My walls were midnight blue which was my favorite color, along with matching rugs. I had the usual living arrangements, several night stands, a couch, a television, several shelves full of books, a bathroom fully equipped with a shower and bath tub. A walk through closet, that contained all sorts of clothing of mine, along the walls were my many weapons. My bed had a pretty dark red comforter with black pillow cases, and sheets.

Tonight was Halloween and I wanted to get out of the mansion for awhile. I had other friends outside of the Bureau, and one of them decided to invite me to this paranormal ball. Which is why Red complimented the midnight blue dress I wore. The dress was a darker version of my mother's wedding dress, which included the arm bands, the only thing I didn't have was a tiara, no thank you. My black hair which was usually spikey was pulled back into a braid.

"Are you drunk again Red?" I asked from my best friend.

"Not yet" Red joked. Red's codename was Hellboy, and he was named that because he was basically a devil. Only thing that was missing was his horns which he kept filed back, his skin was red, most people probably would be afraid of him, but I wasn't. I walked over to my pack mate and gently stood on my tip toes and pressed a kiss onto his cheek before I used my power of teleportation to head to the fiaco called the Halloween Ball.

**At the Ball**

**Still Alina's POV**

"I love this dress" my friend Alana complimented me as the two of us leaned against the bar. Alana was a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire. Alana was a beautiful woman who had chestnut brown hair and a striking set of green eyes. Tonight she was dressed as Katniss Everdeen, I saw the first Hunger Games movie many years ago. Alana's brown hair was tied back and she wore the same red dress from the film too, the only thing that was missing was the flames.

"Thanks I must say this isn't that bad" I admitted to her. All sorts of paranormal creatures turned out, vampires, other wolves, witches, warlocks you name it.

"See any males that you like?" Alana teased as she took a sip of her blood filled Martini.

"Not yet, I don't" to be honest there were a lot of good looking males her tonight, but none of them caught my eye.

"Still not dancing Lina?" came a male voice. A man about a year younger than I came up to us, and pressed a kiss onto Alana's forehead.

"Not yet David" I growled. David was Alana's mate, unlike his beloved he was a vampire. His hair jet black and cut like Harry Potter's, his eyes were icy blue. David unlike some vamps only fed on animals and from humans who did wrong things like murder and rape. David didn't come in a costume the choice was to wear a costume or have formal wear. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a light blue undershirt underneath.

"Go ahead and dance you two, perhaps a suitor will come when I'm alone" I told them.

"I most certainly hope so, your too damn pretty to not want to dance with" David said being sweet. I chuckled and gave my friend a wink, before I pointed to the dance floor, David got the message and he took his mate's hand and began to lead Alana onto the floor. I finished the rest of my drink, and sat it behind me on the bar. I continued looking through the crowd looking for a suitable dance partner. As I was doing this I heard a few females shriek in excitement. I rolled my eyes, most likely they were drooling over a womanizing Fae male, or vampire.

"Excuse me" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a man. I looked in front of me and I tried hard to not drool. In front of me was the hottest looking guy I ever seen. His skin was a pretty shade of white, and I mean white. He had long blondish hair that looked almost white, that had orange tips on the ends. His eyes were a beautiful gold color. He had odd looking markings on his face. I noticed his ears were slightly pointed. He was dressed in all black, and around his waistline he wore a red sash that had some gold symbol in the center.

"Yes?" I replied shyly.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" not only was this guy hot, but he also was polite. He held out his left hand to me, and I shyly took it.

"I'm not good at dancing" I admitted to the stranger.

"Neither am I, but don't worry just follow my lead" he reassured me. Blushing I placed my left hand onto his right shoulder, my right hand was in his left. I went even redder as his right arm snaked around my waist, as the music began. This guy had to be bluffing he knew how to dance well. I soon got lost of the time as the two of us didn't stop our many waltzes.

"Ow damn" I growled finally feeling my feet starting to hurt.

"Are you unwell?" my partner asked.

"My feet just hurt from dancing nothing more" I replied to him.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave for now, but we will meet again" then my suitor gently pressed his lips against my forehead. I was so dumbfounded when he did this, I didn't even see him leave.

"Who was that?" Alana asked coming from behind me with David.

"No frekin idea" I replied to her.

**I had this idea pop into my head about a month ago. Feel free to review!**


	2. Attack of the Tooth Fairies

**Hades: Whoa another chapter?  
Me: *nods* Yep.**

**Dream**

**Alina's POV**

I was in some kind of meadow, it was night. The sky was so clear you could the stars shining back. I was only wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress and was barefoot. Around me fireflies glowed in the darkness.

"Alina" I turned and saw him. The same man I encountered that night at the ball. Only this time he was shirtless and only his black pants remained on him.

"Who are you?" I demanded at him. My fangs had elongated and I bared them at him in a threatening manner. This only got him to chuckle at me.

"In time my beloved you will learn my name" he walked up to me and he placed his right hand over my heart.

"Can you not feel it my love, the way your heart beats for me?" he asked.

"Are you implying you are my mate?" I said in disbelief. My suitor didn't answer because he used his powerful right arm to bring me up this muscled chest and his lips met with mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes and greedily kiss him back. As the kiss began to become more heated, the two of us fell onto the meadow grass. I jumped as my suitor slid a skilled hand underneath my dress and began to slide up my right leg.

"Don't stop" I begged.

"Is that you begging?" my suitor teased as he gazed down at me. I felt my face turn red confirming his question. He face came down came to left ear and whispered.

"Perhaps I shall satisfy your desire to feel all of me" at the comment I felt my face turn even redder.

**Reality**

**Alina's POV  
**

The alarm were what woke me up.

"God damn it!" I cursed as I got out my bed dressed only in a purple tank top and black boxer shorts. Since that night I met with that guy I kept having dreams of him. Some even got to the point of us making love. I splashed some water onto my face before I walked over to my closet to find an outfit. I took off my night clothes and threw them onto my bed, as I pulled a midnight blue tank top before I pulled on my B.P.R.D. bullet proof vest. I pulled on my favorite pair of black pants and boots, along with the belt us agents wore. I grabbed my black leather jacket and gun. I hurried to the where the garbage trucks were, I seriously needed to tell Manning we needed some other kind of transportations when we went on a mission.

"There she is" came Red's voice. Tonight Red was dressed in the usual tan trench coat, that had room for his tail to poke out in the back, underneath he wore all black like me, he wore a brown fingerless glove on his left hand.

"This better be good, I was enjoying my Friday night" I growled at my best friend.

"Sorry Frosty, but it's necessary Manning says its urgent" Red said to me as he patted my head with his huge right arm. I playfully slapped his left shoulder as I walked to the garbage truck. I took a seat next to my other best friend Liz Sherman who was also Red's girlfriend. She had the power to use fire, which I thought was pretty damn awesome.

"You look like crap Lina" Liz said to me.

"I'm okay Liz, still having trouble with Red?" I asked. Lately the two of them had been arguing.

"Yes, tonight I actually destroyed his door" this got me to laugh.

"You destroyed his door HA! I wish I could've seen that!"

**Blackwood Auction House**

A fifteen minute ride later we all arrived at our destination which was the Blackwood Auction House. According to the information we got the seventy people that were here, all died.

"Holy sh*t!" I cursed as Red and I entered the place. Being half wolf my sense of smell was stronger than a humans.

"Gotta agree with you Lina it stinks in here, it's worse than my room" Red agreed. The whole house was trashed and I mean trashed. Furniture was tossed everywhere, there was the brief scent of blood and human flesh other than that, the other foul smell was whatever covered the floor, and some other piece of furniture. I followed Red so he could get his gun. Abe dressed in a wet suit which was black, took a picture of Liz with a motion movement detector camera. Because Abe was a merman he needed water to breath, so he had his breathing apparatus around his neck to supply him oxygen, it was filled with water and the water inside gurgled every now and then.

The four of us split into two groups, Red and I took the room where the actual auction must have taken place along with Marble a fellow agent while Abe and Liz with another agent in the other room.

"Whatever they called us for is over, we had over seventy guests reported no survivors, no bodies" Liz said through our radios.

"Same story here babe" Red replied to her.

"Don't call me babe" Liz shot back casually. I rolled my eyes, really they chose now to bicker again.

"Abe, I said Abe wrong channel" Red said quickly before shutting off his radio.

"Lina I think Liz is still mad at me" Red said as he looked to me.

"I can hear you Red" Liz's voice said through the radio. I rolled my eyes again before I resumed searching for any signs of life with my flashlight.

Liz's POV

"Can I ask you a question?" Red said to me through the radio.

"No" I answered back. Of course my stubborn other half ignored me.

"Now listen when we get home later I'm gonna clean up my whole mess"

"That's not the problem" I told him.

"Then what is it?" Red asked as though he were irritated.

"Not now" I responded back, I noticed Abe was eavesdropping because when I looked at him he put his head down and focused his attention back to the camera. I turned off my radio so I wouldn't have to continue this conversation till later. I walked over to Abe to see if he found anything.

"Abe what do you got?" I asked him.

"Oh this is interesting" he replied handing over two pictures to me of some kind of gold plated seal which was on the boxes that nearby.

"Both boxes have the Royal Seal, only delivered at a time of War"

**Abe's POV**

I suddenly sensed something was out of place. Trusting my gut I walked forward while removing my left glove from my hand, I spread my hand out. One of my abilities was that I could sense life among besides emotions. And I was right we were not alone.

"Red, Alina we have company"

**Alina's POV**

I turned around behind me because I heard screeching. Red did as well.

"Come on Blue give us some to work with here" Red said to Abe through the radio connection.

Abe's POV

Steele opened up the container that held my many books, I took the one I was looking for and opened it to the page I was looking for.

"Burrowing creatures"

**Alina's POV**

Red clicked his gun ready to use it I did the same.

"How many of them?" Red inquired.

"Many there are no corpses because there are no left-overs have you two noticed the floor?" at that comment both Red and I looked down at the floor beneath which was covered with a disgusting blood red thick substance.

"Oh crap" Red and I said unison.

"Preciously all these things do is eat and eat then poop and then eat again" Abe said.

"That's bloody disgusting" I growled, I wasn't happy I had this disgusting waste on my good boots. Both Red and I heard more screeching we looked in front of us and missed the movements on the big female statue.

"Damn it Abe what are these things?" Red demanded. Abe answered in a foreign language.

"English Abe" I told the Aquatic.

"They're Tooth Fairies"

This got me and Red to scoff.

"No, No Third Century Black Forest feed mostly on calcium,bones, skin, organs, but they do go for the teeth first HA! Hence the name Tooth Fairies"

**Abe's POV**

"I bet you they don't leave money either" Liz added. She suddenly gasped as the wall behind cracked the creatures then seemed to bury their way upwards before splitting into two directions. My uncovered hand accidentally touched Liz's stomach. I felt an unknown heartbeat underneath my hand.

"Oh my God" I said, before turning to Liz shocked at just I found out.

"Liz your pregnant" I told her.

"No I'm not" she said. I held up my hand and answered.

"Yes you are"

**Alina's POV**

I suddenly heard a noise and turned just as Marble did. The two of us shined our lights on something that moved. I got a good look at the Tooth Fairy. It was a cute little thing that that an green grayish skin, it had four tiny legs along with its tiny wings on its back.

"What do you got you two?" Red asked us.

"I think we found one Red" I replied.

"He's kind of cute" Marble added.

"Don't go near it Marble" Red told the agent. The fairy came out of hiding and began to use its tiny claws to look for anything to feed on, it found a tooth and began to gnaw on it until it noticed us. It then flew on top of the chair and bared its teeth and hurled itself at Marble, the creature went inside his shirt. I could hear the fairy beginning to feed on Marble's flesh, Red hurried over to him and snatched the fairy from him, Red squeezed the fairy so hard, its head popped off. That was when all hell broke loose. More and more fairies a lot of them came out of hiding and began to attack. I started shooting left and right, killing one after another. However there were just too many.

"Get off me you nasty son of a bitch" I said to one fairy who tried to bite my left leg, I grabbed it and squeezed it to death.

"Red! Alina we need you here!" Liz shouted at us as Red and I continued to avoid getting bitten and shooting at the many swarm of fairies. Red had more fairies on him than me, when I looked down my orange eyes widened. Marble was only a skeleton, now still being fed on by the fairies.

"Red use the statue to kill some of them" I suggested to my packmate.

"Good thinking Lina" Red replied as he threw off his jacket. I turned around just as a huge cloud of more fairies came towards me.

"Not gonna happen" I growled before I held my left hand out and shot an ice beam at them, immediately the cloud of the scavengers all turned into ice. I noticed the statue was falling and I got out of the way just as it rolled past me, and broke the wall into the next room. As I walked into the next room, Liz who was on fire called to me.

"Alina, Abe up the stairs into the safe" Liz's fire despite my powers could kill me, if I wasn't careful, so I nodded and went after Abe and Steele up the stairs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed as I felt a little bite on my left hand. I grabbed the fairy which tried to feed on there and froze it and tossed over the railing.

"Alina freeze them!" Abe shouted to me, I turned and shot my ice magic at another swarm of fairies that were coming towards on the floors. I used that chance to hurry past Abe and got into the safe, Abe was behind me and pried off some more of the fairies as he tried to shut the safe door. Abe finally was able to free himself from the fairies biting, and he shut the door just as Liz's fire power finally lit the place up. The impact from the explosion got caused both me and Abe to fall onto the safe floor. After a few minutes Liz opened the safe door.

"It's safe you two let's go, Red got thrown out of the window" that comment got me and Abe to both face palm, Manning specifically wanted us to not expose ourselves tonight, well we were exposed now. When we got outside we were ambushed by reporters, and some admirers. I even signed a few autographs, Red the dumbass he was stood on a ruined cop car, smiling in triumph, while Manning looked both annoyed and pissed off nearby.

**Man I wouldn't want to be Alina in that situtation. Anyway Happy New Years guys!  
Please if anyone of you guys are going out be safe!  
Until next time!**


	3. A New Agent&Death of King Balor

**Hey folks!  
Happy New Year!  
Hades decided to take a day off, he got himself a little intoxicated on New Years Eve. Now on with the show!**

**Nuada's POV**

I had been successful with retrieving the one of the three pieces that would awaken the Golden Army from that pathetic place called an auction. It was still raining, but it was starting to slow down as my friend Wink and I made our way to where my father was. Wink was a troll, one look at him from a human and they would either run away out of fear, or faint. He was taller than I was, his skin was a blue color mixed with a bit of green, due to an accident many years ago he lost his right hand. Thanks to the blacksmiths in one of the Troll Markets here in New York he was able to get a new hand made out of metal which could be extended from a chain.

The two of us now stood on the East Side of New York, I frowned at the sign in front of me that was advertising human tourism. Scoffing I turned to Wink who nodded before the two of us began to head towards the building where my father was currently residing. It was cold outside due to the rain, so the warmth as we entered felt comforting.

"Your royal highness" came the voice of the Chamberlain that served my father. The chamberlain was some kind of Fae creature, he was taller than Wink. He was dressed in the royal attire of black and red, his skin was orange. In Gaelic he said to me.

_Prince Nuada you honor us with your return_ he bowed his head toward me before he continued.

"Before entering the council chamber you must surrender your weapon" I narrowed my gold eyes before replying.

"I will not" I then placed my right hand on one of my weapons which was a sword made for my kind to use in combat. The guards that surrounded the Chamberlain immediately got ready to strike, Wink growled in a threatening manner.

"It is protocol sire for peasant and prince alike" the fool told me, I removed my sword and with great speed placed the edge of the blade close to the Chamberlain's neck ready to pierce his flesh if needed.

_It will be my pleasure to finish you off,Chamberlain_ I told him in Gaelic. He held out his hands as though he were begging for his life.

_Please, brother surrender it_ I almost dropped my sword at my sisters voice. I turned around to see my twin sister Nuala come out of the shadows, she stopped beside Wink. She wore a black dress with red on it similar to the Chamberlain's only red was edged on the sleeves and on the front of her dress. Around her waist she wore a gold belt that held our family seal in the middle as well as the crown piece.

"For you sister anything" I greeted back to her before I bowed my head and held my sword out so the guards could take it from me.

**Alina's POV **

When we got back to the mansion I needed a shower. I had no desire to have the remains of fairy crap and blood on me. Once I turned off the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I was about to walk out of my bathroom when I stopped in front of the mirror. My eyes widened as I noticed my markings had changed, and they were glowing. Because I was half wolf, I gained these markings when I turned thirteen, my markings were different than my parents's were. Shaped into an hour glass pattern from my mid back and stopping over my right breast were black tribal roses intertwined with vines and thorns, the markings were now more elegantly designed, than before. My markings showed that I was a dominant or alpha female meaning one day I could lead a pack of my own. My markings glowed a faint gold.

Due to my markings changing to a more advanced design and the glowing meant my mate was nearby, but who it was I had no idea. The thought of my mysterious suitor came into head, I shook it. The dreams could just be very well be my craving for intimacy.

_I see your markings have changed_ a male voice said into my head. I chuckled and turned to my winged friend Shruikan. Shruikan was the former servant to one of my father's enemies, before he chose me as his companion. He was a pretty bird that black and red feathers. I walked over to his perch and stroked him underneath his beak.

_I just now noticed my friend_ I told him through our bond. After changing into a pair of black sweats, slip ons, and one of my favorite tank tops the color of purple, Shruikan flew off of his perch and landed on my right shoulder as I made my way to Red's room. Manning was still fuming after our exposure to the world earlier. Speaking of said devil, Red was eating some kind of candy bar, while sitting on his bed shirtless. Abe was beside him watching the news.

"Did I miss anything?" I inquired at the boys.

"Not much Lina" Red answered me as I stood beside him. Red had many t.v.s because he liked to watch multiple stuff at the same time. My eyes frowned at Jimmy Kimmel Live, when they showed Abe's picture. I growled when the late night show talk show host joked about Abe's breathing apparatus being a toilet seat. I noticed Liz was in the bathroom, I caught the scent of her stress as she opened the door.

"We gotta loose the garbage trucks guys it sends out the wrong signal" Red said.

"Oh you got to be joking" I said as a picture of Liz and I came onto the screen next.

"And these two girls we don't know what up with them, but they're both cute we should invite onto the show" Jimmy said.

"Yeah right" I growled.

"I hate when people stare at me" Liz added as she turned to Red. "It makes me feel like a freak" Red obviously wasn't listening because he made a get out of the way gesture at Liz, who only shook her head before she got of the his way so he could watch the televisions. Manning came on one of the television screens and was talking about bull crap. Speaking of said Manning baldy walked into Red's room looking annoyed. As Liz left the room Manning stopped beside me and Red.

"You've murdered me, you have murdered me, you have ridiculed me" Manning said as he stepped in front of Red once again blocking his view of his many precious t.v.'s. I only rolled my eyes, at Red's attempt to ignore him but what Manning said next got my attention as did it get Red's.

"You have brought this unto yourself"

"What?" Red asked.

"Washington is sending down a new BPRD agent"

"Baldy say what?" I blurted out.

"A new guy, why?" Red asked again while standing up.

"To look after you" Manning replied.

**Nuada's POV**

The chamberlain led us into the council chamber finally, Wink, Nuala and guards followed closely behind me. I heard many gasps from the other elves in the stands as I walked towards my father who didn't seem surprised to not see me. He was about five thousand years old now, while me and Nuala were still in our hundreds. I stopped before the guards and bowed saying to him Gaelic.

_Father_

_Why_? Why have you done this? Why?

My father asked back to me in our language.

"To set us free all of us father" I simply answered back to him.

_You have broken an ancient truce between our people and mankind  
_  
"A truce based on shame, the humans have forgotten the gods, destroyed the Earth. And for what?" I started as I turned around to face the rest of my people. "Parking lots, Shopping malls, Greed has burned a hole in their heart that will never be filled, they will never have enough" I placed a hand over my heart as I said this before turning back to my father. My father nodded before continuing.

_What humans do is in their nature to honor the truce is in ours._

"Honor? Look at this place. Where is the honor in it? Father you were once a proud warrior when did you become their pet?" I told him, my father placed a hand onto his forehead as though he were stressed. Once more I turned around to my people.

"I have returned from exile to wage war and reclaim our land, our birthright, And for that I will call upon the help all of my people, and they will answer, the good, the bad, and the worse" I finished before facing father again, holding the golden part of the crown in my right hand. Everyone in the chamber gasped. My father placed his hand over the piece he had.

_The Golden Army! You cannot be that mad! _He shouted at me.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps they made me so" I replied back to him. Nuala then spoke out-loud to me, I turned to her interested in what she had to say.

_Awaken the army? But our green fields cannot grow out of all that blood, Let the army sleep, If our days have ended let us all fade_ my sister said as she placed her hands over the crown piece.

"We will not fade, not after all I have in store for our kind sister, once the army has awakened I will go and claim the female who fate has destined to be my mate" at that comment everyone in the chamber gasped including my sister.

_You found your mate?_ My father asked me. I turned to him and nodded.

"Indeed I have, I met with her a month ago, already her markings have appeared onto my flesh"

_Even she wouldn't agree to this violence brother_ Nuala said. But before I could reply my father asked me.  
_  
For the last time, my son, I ask you is this the path you wish to take? _  
I turned to him and answered.

"It is I'm sorry father" My father sighed sadly before continuing.

_Then you leave me no choice, Death _he then put his head into his hand as the guards got ready to attack me. I called to my sister.

"And you sister are you at peace with your King's verdict?"

" I am my brother I am" she replied.

"Then very well, death it is" I said before ducking avoiding the attack from the guard behind me. I grabbed him and flipped him upside twisting his throat which killed him. I grabbed the sword and plunged the blade into the other guard in front of me. The council chamber was now full of shouts, Wink used that chance to send his metal fist into another's guards face, the metal hand grabbed the guard dragging him backwards. I turned around and ran towards the guards in front of me. Thanks to years of training I easily killed one guard after another. I grabbed another sword from another guard who now lay lifeless on the floor.

After cutting the head of one guard I used that chance to run alongside the wall to my right so I could avoid getting injured before landing next to another guard slicing its head off as well. With both swords in my hands my blades danced with another set of guards, I growled when one punched me in the face before I killed him, I felt blood exiting my nose once I had another guard killed. Immediately I looked up at Nuala. Ever since we were born Nuala and I shared an unexplained link for example if I were to get hurt so would she.

Her blood also now flowed out of her nose, guilt immediately came as I regretted hurting her. As she placed her hand to her nose, I wiped my blood away before swinging my swords around. Only two guards remained alive guarding my father. My father stood up raising his single hand, before I ran forward towards him. The guards ran at me, but I slid beneath him, killing them both with the swords, before I threw one to the side, and finally pushing the one I had into my father's rib cage. The place where I pushed the sword into would be fatal to my father. I watched as he began to turn into stone, which was how our people died. Sadly I placed my hand beside his now rock like face.

_I always loved you, Father _I said to him in our language before I took the second piece for the crown from his rock like corpse. I connected both gold pieces together and watched as they became one. Once they were finished becoming the crown I called to Nuala.

"Now, now for the final piece my sister" I turned around and saw she was gone.

**Uh oh. Looks Red has landed himself in trouble LOL!  
****Krauss will show up in the next chapter, and Alina and Nuada will share another dream moment. Till next time, feel free to review.**


	4. Revelations&New Agent

**Hades: Good morning folks, its good to be back!  
Me: Hades its afternoon you hothead.  
Hades: *looks at watch* Oops your right.  
Me: *shakes head* Anyway greetings fellow readers hope everyone had a good weekend!  
Hades: I spent itgetting over the hangover.  
Me: Maybe next time you won't induldge yourself on so much ambrosia.**

**Alina's POV**

**Dream**

I was dressed in my favorite grey tank top with a green sash around my waist, the pants I had on were black sweats, I wore my good slip one shoes. I was in the same meadow from the dream I shared with my mysterious suitor. At the moments my eyes were closed as I held my spear that was given to me by my father. The handle was black, while the blade was pure gold. I opened my eyes as I began to spin the spear around the way my parents taught me. When it came to any weapon I was pro at it.

"It seems you were taught well" a familiar voice said to me getting me to turn around and place the blade of the spear in front of me. The gold point of the spear met with a silver point of another. In front of me was my suitor, I couldn't help my face from turning red as I noticed he was shirtless again.

"Why do you keep coming into my dreams?" I demanded as I removed my spear away from my visitor. He didn't answer me, but that didn't stop him, from putting his spear onto the grass and using his muscular right arm to bring me into his well built chest. My spear left my hand as he did this.

"Do you not like having me visit you my love?" he purred to me. This what it had to been like when my mother met my father. My father began his courtship with her through dreams, and eventually they met in reality. My thoughts were broken when my suitor suddenly turned me around so my back was against his chest. Both of his arms were wrapped around my waist, when his lips began to kiss where my markings were at my right shoulder I shuddered in delight.

"By the way you just reacted dear one I take it you enjoy me touching you" my suitor said to me seductively before he turned me back around to face him.

"Who are you?" was all I asked.

"My name is Prince Nuada of the Bethmora clan"

"About time you told me who you were pointy ears" I replied to him, my comment got him to laugh. He then released me and turned his back to me, he moved his beautiful hair out of the way and my eyes widened. My markings were staring back at me, meaning Nuada was my true mate. The one I had been searching for a very long time. His markings began on his back like mine did, and they stopped over his the right side of his chest.

"How long have those been on your skin Nuada?" I asked him.

"They appeared two weeks ago, dear one" my mate replied before he turned back to me. I felt both my inner wolf and dragon wanting to come out and claim our mate, but this was a dream and I couldn't mark Nuada here.  
"I must go my love, and so do you" this got me to let out an unsatisfied growl, which got Nuada to chuckle; he came to me and cupped my face before pressing his lips onto mine. I fought back the creatures that dwelled in me as I kissed him back.

**Reality**

Shruikan was the one who woke me up. After the auction house fiasco, I decided to take a nap.

"What is it Shruikan?" I asked my feathered companion as I sat up, I was still in the same outfit I had on earlier when I went to hang with Red. I used my magic to calm my hair down.

_That new agent will be here in any second_ Shruikan replied. I completely forgot about the new guy, I quickly got up and grabbed my slip on shoes. I whistled to Shruikan who flew off the bed and landed on my right shoulder as I left my room shutting the door behind me. It wasn't a long walk to where new arrivals came to the Bureau.

"Did I miss anything?" I joked as I joined the other agents along with Liz, Red, and Abe.

"Nothing yet Frosty" Red teased, I shot him the bird in a playful manner before I turned to Manning. Baldy wore his glasses, and was looking into the new agent's case file.

"So what's this guy's name?" I questioned.

"His name is Johan Krauss" Manning answered, Red used that chance to try and grab the profile away from Manning but failed to get it.

"Johan Krauss? Sounds German" Red said.

"Yep, he's the top man ekto" Manning began. I noticed Red tried to grab the file again, but I used that moment to slap him on the head.

"Ectoplasmic" Abe corrected Manning, while Red whined.

"Yes, thank you. Ectoplasmic research comes highly recommended by our European liaison" Manning added, while Red said.

"What a crap"

"So what does this guy look like Manning I see no picture of him?" I asked Baldy.

"I do not like Germans" Red added.

"Shut up Red" I growled at my pack mate, while I waited for Manning's answer.

"He's got no new photo, no fingerprints" Manning started.

"Germans make me nervous OW DAMN LINA!" I punched Red hard into his left side to shut him up.

"You asked for it Red" Liz told her boyfriend. Shruikan let out a laugh in a squawk.

"Anyway before I was interrupted Dossier says and I translate: "he has a nice open face" Manning replied to me, just as the elevator in front of us began to descend.

"Here he comes" Liz said out loud. Agents surrounded our new agent as the elevator came down; once it stopped my eyes went wide at what walked forward. Johan Krauss turned out to be a brown suited being, and I mean he had no skin whatsoever. Just the brown suit, along with matching boots, and a glass helmet, that contained a grey mist within it.

"Damen und Herren, Johan Krauss at your service" Krauss said making a quick bow.

"I like him" Abe said to Red.

**Lab**

After the introductions Manning along with Krauss and the rest of us went to the lab. One of the Tooth Fairies we gathered from the auction lay dead on a tray; it would be used for research. Krauss stood in front of the deceased Tooth Fairy.

"Look at that poor little thing, bought and sold on the black market, crammed into a cargo container, smuggled, abused" Krauss said sadly.

"He has very expressive hands" Red said to Liz. Abe walked next to me and handed over Krauss a picture that had some seal on it.

"The seal on the box worries me also" Krauss took it from him.

"A warring emblem?" he asked Abe.

"From the Bethmora clan, the sons of the earth" Abe's reply got my blood to freeze; Nuada told me he was from the Bethmora clan.

"Your file says you and Ms. Young are the brains of the operation, I admit I'm very impressed" that comment got me to blush, Manning idiot wanted recognition so he said to Krauss.

"In my file you'll see Mr. Krauss that I work very closely with Abe and Alina in their training"

"Ja, okay let's see what our little friend here can remember" Krauss interrupted pointing to the dead Tooth Fairy.

"Memory gets a little sketchy right after you've been burned to death, but maybe Saint Malachy can help" Red suggested bringing a golden amulet out from his jacket.

"No,no, no amulets Mein Herr, Teleplasty" Krauss replied to Red.

"Teleplastic very modern" Manning said to Abe.

"Teleplasti Manning, by which an ectoplasmic medium such as Dr. Krauss can control inanimate things, organic, mechanical, dead, or alive" I corrected Baldy as I watched in interest as Krauss opened one of his metal fingers, and his silver like mist came out and went deep into the dead Tooth Fairies mouth. The cute little thing gasped as though it had deprived of oxygen.

"There we are, Get up, Get up" Krauss told the fairy tapping on the tray. The fairy used its tiny legs to get onto its feet.

"Now I have full control of its limbic system"

"He's cute" I said. The fairy seemed to have heard me, because it turned around and chirped happily at me, I gave it a little scratch on its head, before it noticed Red, and began to chirp in anger at him.

"What, you chewed the off the top of my tail" Red replied pointing at it. The fairy even got more annoyed with Red chirping at him what had to be its language of profanity.

"It says you're rude, brutish, and not very bright, it likes you though Alina" Krauss told me. I blushed at learning the fairy liked me, the little thing then turned to Krauss and continued talking in its language of chirps.

"It seems our little friend remembers market sounds and voices, and a peculiar troll language spoken in the last place his cage was open, the Troll Market"

"The Troll Market, no one's ever found it" Liz said.

"That's because it doesn't exist" Red growled before pointing at the fairy, the fairy must have used another profanity word, before it started to gasp for air.

"Dr. Krauss sir, it looks like our little informant doesn't look so good" Manning added. True enough the fairy soon collapsed back onto the tray lifeless, and the silver mist went back to Krauss, he opened his metal finger like before and the mist went back inside his suit before continuing.

"Now we know where to begin, trolls dwell under bridges"

"You're a genius by the way there are over 2,000 bridges in New York City" Red interrupted.

"But Vladimir Vanya 19th century occult historian places the Troll Market underneath the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge" Abe said. Red made a yack yack gesture with his left hand and growled.

"We already looked there"

"Yes you have, but not with me Agent, not with me, we're moving out"

**Hades: 0.0 Whoa, Nuada is Alina's other half?!  
****Me: ^^ that was the plan. Hope you guys like how I write Red lol.**


	5. The Troll Market&Meeting Nuala

**Me: So Hades how do you like co-hosting with me?  
Hades: It's better than trying to take over Olympus, that's for sure, at least here I'm not treated like crap.  
Me: Well the other gods and goddess don't take the time to get to know you.  
Hades: Awww thanks babe.  
Me: *winks playfully back* Your welcome hot head, anyway here's another chapter guys! Alina meets Nuala, and enjoy the funny moments!**

**Alina's POV**

After a change of clothes which was the same outfit I wore to the auction house, we all got into the garbage trucks and headed to the where the location of the Troll Market was. My hair was pulled back into a braid. I frowned when I heard some human males insult Red. I didn't like it when people did that, especially humans that knew nothing about the paranormal world.

**Manning's POV  
**  
I opened the box that was in front of me and took out a pair of odd looking glasses.

"What's this?" I asked turning to Liz, who sat in front of several television screens.

"Normally we can't see fairy folk and trolls they generate a cloaking aura or glamour, but in 1878 Emile Shuftain designed and built these" she stood up and took the glasses from me as she continued explaining them. "Four crystal dioptres penetrate that effect and reveal true nature of things"

**Alina's POV**

Nearby Roof

I watched Abe in amusement as he excitedly brought out one of the Shuftain Glasses. These glasses would allow others to see the paranormal around us, I wouldn't need them. Due to a spell I cast earlier, I was now able to see what others could not unless they had the glasses.

"How come you don't need those gizmos Lina?" Red asked me.

"Because I have magic you dork" I replied to Red, who only gave me a pat on the head. I tuned out the rest of everyone's conversation until Liz said through our radio she found a suspect.

"I have a suspect"

"Give me a vector Agent Sherman, A Vector" Krauss replied to Liz.

**Liz's POV**

"B-12 the alley northbound" I told Krauss.

"We'll track the target, we're coming down" Krauss replied, as I turned to Manning.

"Keep an eye on her" I told Manning who looked at me as though I lost my mind.

"This little old lady? Come on" he scoffed pointing at the screen that held an old woman on it. I unhooked a bird cage that held a Canary in it, before I answered Manning back.

"It's a Fragglewump, an ugly Scottish troll" Manning suddenly put on the Shuftain Glasses and looked into the televisions again.

"Oh my god" he uttered finally seeing the troll through its glamour.

"They're afraid of Canaries"

"What about the kittens?" Manning nervously asked me.

"She feeds on them" I simply replied. Manning turned back to the screen and asked.

"That thing is a she?"

**Alina's POV**

We all followed the suspect Liz had informed us about, which turned out to be a Fragglewump. The troll stopped in an alley with a cart full of cats. Krauss, Red, Abe, and I snuck quietly behind a dumpster. Since I was the smallest person in the group, I took a peek behind the dumpster, as did Red. I gave a wince at the troll's true form, which was a nasty looking grey thing. She hissed happily as she brought a cat.

"Oh hell no" I growled, Red had to pull me down to avoid being seen.

"What do you think you are doing Agent Young?" Krauss demanded at me.

"She's gonna eat the cat" Red answered for me. Both Red and I loved cats.

"You'll make her aware of our presence" Krauss argued. Red and I growled before the two of us poked our heads out again to look at the troll.

"We should use the canary now" Abe suggested.

"She's gonna eat it!" Red and I said in unison. The two of us then hid our heads again and turned to Krauss.

"We got to do something or else that cat is dead" I snapped at Krauss.

"The two of you will stay put and follow my orders" Krauss said back to us annoyed.

"We can't sit just here!" Red protested.

"Same here"

"The two of you will obey" Krauss began.

"Oh screw this!" both Red and I said before the two of us stood up and called to the troll.

"Hey! Lucy we're home!" The troll stopped what she was doing which was about to eat the cat, and she turned to me and Red.

"Oh yes, dearies Can I help you?"

"Give it up nasty we can see you" Red said to the troll. The female troll moved backwards a little before she asked us.

"See me? How can you see me?"

"Through magic" I replied to her, while Red tapped his glasses.

"We're looking for the entrance to the Troll Market any clues?" Red asked her.

"Come any closer I'll rip your heart!" the troll growled. I snarled at her baring my fangs, immediately the troll put the cat down, the little thing made a run for it. Abe handed Red over the Canary, the troll growled this time in fear.

"No a Canary"

"You're afraid of this little guy who'd know?" Red joked looking to Abe.

"No more, no more I'll take you there"

**A few minutes later.**

The Fragglewump led us through a meat locker that had many hanging plastic bags; she opened a set of doors and then led us down an alley. She stopped at what had to be the entrance to the Troll Market.

"Here we are" the troll said.

"Wow that's some door" Red said, as Abe approached something alongside the door which had to a lock system, he took a better look at it with the Sustain glasses.

"It's a complex combination lock, what do you think Agent Sapien?" Krauss asked.

"Not good, with the number of symbols on the combination we'll be here for days" Abe replied back to Krauss.

"Not necessarily" Krauss began but Red interrupted him.

"Let me try my technique, open it Lucy" Red said to the troll.

"I will not!" the troll snapped back at him. Red took the cage with the Canary from me and asked her again.

"Pretty please?"

The troll shuddered before she replied to us.

"Do as you may demon, release the yellow beast, tears my eyes out, rip my insides and my legs, and my tongue, but I will never open that door" Red sighed before he used his right hand to send the Fragglewump flying. Her screams echoed through the alley before we heard cats yowling.

"Is that your investigative technique?" Krauss growled at Red.

"She said never" Red replied. Krauss sighed before he headed over to the lock.

"I don't think he liked it" Abe pointed out the obvious while I rolled my eyes. The three of us turned to Krauss.

"So you're gonna show us how it's done Mr. "By the Book?" Red asked Krauss as though he were taunting him.

"Yes, I think, I will" Krauss replied before he released a valve on his suit which caused the silver mist to escape his suit. The mist then went through the lock, which activated it, thus opening the door.

"Holy s(*t" I said in awe.

"Language Alina" Abe corrected me, this only earned him a slap on the head to shut him up. Once the entrance to the Troll Market was completely open, the silver mist came out of the lock and went back into Krauss's suit. He resealed the valve before walking in front of us and said.

"Gentlemen, Milady welcome to the Troll Market"

The Troll Market was a sight to see. All around us were various vendors selling all sorts of things paranormal beings could use. I noticed some kind of frog creature was selling fish, when it cut through the throat of a fish Abe winced and groaned. I noticed several fae creatures close to me, either male or female talking excitedly at my appearance. When I looked at them, they all bowed before me. I gave them a kind smile, before I continued looking around. It seemed even I was famous in this realm being the daughter of Chase Young. I told Krauss I would look around, which he agreed that we separate and look for clues. While I was admiring a weapon stand, I felt as though I were being watched. I turned around and noticed a female was indeed watching me. She was hidden underneath a tan traveling cloak; I noticed her eyes were gold. Immediately she came over to me and gently took my left wrist into her hand.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

"I will explain in a minute" the female told me. She quickly led us through the streets of the Troll Market, for some reason I trusted her so I kept quiet. The two of us stopped in front of a shop, she opened the door and made a gesture for me to go inside first, nodding I did. The shop seemed to be some kind of bank or library due to the many scrolls. The mysterious female closed the windows, before she took my wrist again. The two of us turned to meet with the shopkeeper, who was an odd looking fellow. He had orange skin, and had a castle on the top of his head, his eyes were black, and he was dressed in blue robes, with brown underneath.

"What do you want, tell me your names" he said to us. My companion finally took off her hood and my eyes widened. This woman resembled Nuada, same skin, same here, only her lips were a pretty shade of dark pink, and less markings on her face. The woman approached the shopkeeper and showed a golden bracelet out to him. He gasped and said.

"Follow me you two" the woman turned to me and nodded a follow me gesture, which I did. The shopkeeper led us behind the counter and used some kind of silver thing to break the wall behind him. The wall had many designs that reminded me of human mailboxes in post offices; the shopkeeper brought out a cylinder and gave it to the woman.

"Your father left you this map, in it he said lies the secret to the location of the Golden Army, I will allow you two ladies to talk" the shopkeeper said before he bowed to the both of us and excused himself. The woman turned to me and finally spoke.

"I apologize for snatching you off the street lady Alina"

"You know who I am?" I inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Indeed I do, my name is Princess Nuala, I am Nuada's twin sister" at that comment I almost lost my footing, Nuala had to catch me.

"Has my brother been visiting you Alina?" Nuala asked me.

"Through dreams, oh god don't tell me he's courting me that way" Nuala nodded.

"My brother if you noticed by now is your fated mate, our kind like those of wolves have one true mate" she explained.

"How do you know that he's my mate?" I questioned.

"My brother and I share a link, we had it since we were children, when I reunited with him I felt your presence through the bond"

"I see" however before I could continue Nuala used her left arm and made me get behind her. Abe suddenly came around the corner.

"Sir why are you following me?" Nuala demanded. Abe saw me behind Nuala before he replied.

"I was making sure my friend wasn't harmed" the merman said as he approached us.

"Why are you following me?" Nuala asked again this time more serious.

"I was not"

"Did my brother send you to steal the crown piece?" Nuala said. Now Abe was confused.

"Your brother? You're sorely mistaken I assure you" Abe who had walked up to Nuala was suddenly stopped by a knife being held to his chest.

"Then answer me truthfully, why were you following me?"

"To make sure of my companion's safety, my name is Abraham Sapien" Nuala still wasn't convinced because she then put her dagger under his chin.

"There is no such name, and I would never harm Alina"

"I don't like my name either, and I know you wouldn't hurt Alina"

"Enough, give me your hand" Nuala said. Curious at Nuala meant I watched as Abe held out his left gloved hand as Nuala's left touched it. It seemed she had the gift of reading minds.

"You are an agent for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and your name is" her eyes widened when she understood Abe was telling the truth.

"Horrible, I know"

"I am Nuala, Princess Nuala"

"Yes, I know" Abe began he bowed his head briefly before he continued. "Forgive me Your Highness, but as you were learning about me, I couldn't help but learn about you myself, I know that you need our help"

"I'm afraid it's the other way around" Nuala replied. I looked from Nuala and Abe, and I felt a slight spark of a bond forming, meaning a mating bond. Nuala and Abe like Nuada and myself were a mated pair in the works. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, and a huge troll with skin the color of blue and faint green stomped into the room in front of us.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"A servant to my brother" Nuala replied to me.

**0.0 oh my another mated pair?  
****I love the pairing of Nuala and Abe, I got good plans for them both!  
****Feel free to review!**


	6. Market Brawl

**o.0 Holy crap I can't believe I wrote two chapters in one night.  
Hades: That's because your a dedicated fanfiction writer babe.  
Me: Aww thanks Hades!**

**Alina's POV**

Abe immediately turned to me and Nuala and told us.

"Out the window out now! I'll take care of this" Nuala quickly grabbed my wrist and the two of us ran towards a window, Nuala easily opened it and the two of us slid out of it. I winced as I heard the troll beating up Abe as though he were a doll, Abe shouted as he was being tossed about before he was finally thrown against the shop walls that broke at the impact of his body hitting them. Abe landed in a puddle of water and both Nuala and I rushed over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt badly. The troll easily came out from the hole in the wall he created, and he glared at Abe ready to attack him again.

"Go, both of you!" Abe ordered us once more, this time I grabbed Nuala's wrist and the two of us ran for it.

**Abe's POV  
**  
Once I made sure the girls were out of harm's way I turned my attention to my assailant. The troll swung his metal arm at me which I easily dodged by sliding underneath him, he growled as though annoyed his hand didn't meet with its target. He turned around and came towards me once more, and like before I used my advantage of the water beneath me to slide under him again. The troll really was now upset, because he turned to me and was about to launch some kind of attack with his hand, when the cries of gunshots filled the air and sparks reflected off of the beast's metal contraption. I turned around and saw Red holding his gun up while smoking a cigar, Alina and the princess stood behind him.

"Get out of here Blue" my friend told me as I hurried past him.

"Yes, come with me ladies" I told Alina and the princess.

Red's POV

Once Abe had himself and the girls out of the way I turned to the troll who had attacked them.

"You" I told him while I lit another spark to my cigar, the troll roared at me clearly pissed off. "Let me put this to you as delicately as I can"

The troll however had other plans because he sent his left hand which was made of out of metal and it hit me in the face. The impact caused me to fall backwards landing in some water puddle beneath me. My jacket was now wet, but that wasn't what set me off.

"My cigar! It was Cuban, now you pissed me off" I growled as I grabbed the remains of the now ruined smoking product and tossed it to the side, the impact from the punch also made lose hold of my gun. While I searched for it, I felt the troll lift me off the ground, the beast held me above him.

"Crap!" I yelled as the troll roared before sent me flying into the air. I landed hard onto my stomach in the middle of the market; luckily I had found my gun before the brute even picked me up. I quickly turned around and stood back up, as the ugly beast came at me once more. He used his metal hand to send the gun flying from my hand again, he tried to punch me in the face but I dodged him, I began to punch hard into his stomach. However Ugly only laughed as though he were mocking me before he simply used his non metal hand to punch me in the face, just as I was about to send another hit at him, he punched me again, and I slid backwards, luckily I didn't fall into a puddle this time. I looked at him while I smirked, the brute only growled as I came back his way ready to fight more.

The metal hand slammed into my face, I responded back by using my right hand to punch his face, the two of us must have had hard skin because we kept exchanging blow after blow, until I decided to ram my huge body into his and slid us backwards. Ugly was stopped by a pole, and he once again hit me hard in the back with his metal hand, he then grabbed my throat and continued the assaults, one punch sent me flying into the air again and I crashed into something, I couldn't see what it was due to the world around me was spinning around. I landed in a basket of fruit, as I stood up I saw Ugly coming at me, and this time I was ready.

As he swung his metal fist forward I threw my right fist out at the same time. The impact from our fist's colliding caused Ugly's metal hand to break. He wasn't happy about that, because he made whining noises, he hit me again in the face before I sent another blow into his. The blow caught him off guard; I used that chance to throw my body against his chest again, which caused us both to fall to the ground. I sat on top of his chest and gave him a good few more punches to the face before I told him.

"Now stay down!" I then got off of him and shook off the dust from our brawl. My shirt was slightly ripped; I felt blood coming out of my nose, and a god awful pain in my mouth. I put my hand into my mouth and pulled out a tooth.

"Damn" was all I said. Ugly had gotten back up because he roared at me ready to fight again. I turned to him and showed him my broken tooth.

"A tooth happy?" I growled before throwing the tooth at his chest, Ugly made a gesture at his metal hand clearly saying he wanted me to pay for ruining it. I placed another cigar in my mouth, and told him.

"Give it up pal, it's over" the troll held his hand up, ready to shoot it out at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I warned him. Ugly shook his head no before he sent the hand flying at me; I dodged it as it got caught in a pair of grinders to some machine. Ugly tried to free himself, but it was clear his hand was stuck. As the grinders continued to roll, the troll was sliding forward. I touched his chain and turned to him.

"Told ya" I told him, I watched as he was pulled forward and he finally was pulled into the grinders, which killed him. I winced and turned around.

"Oh, mein Gott, what have you done Agent Hellboy?"Krauss shouted at me mad as hell. "Look at this, now we have to leave" I ignored the German.

"Alina you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Red, Abe why don't you introduce our new friend" Alina suggested to Abe.

"Red this is Princess Nuala" Abe said introducing the lady that was with Alina earlier.

"Milday" I said to Nuala politely, Krauss then shouted we had to leave.

"Let's go" I told them.

**Meanwhile**

As Hellboy walked away with his companions, a small group of fae creatures had seen the events that led to Wink's death. The little beasts had two heads each and orange tan skin, they talked amongst themselves in their language.  
_  
Wink is dead_ said one.

_A big red man killed him_ another said. The creature that stood in front of his companions decided to deliver the message to Prince Nuada.

**Nuada's POV  
**  
I still haven't heard from Wink, however I didn't need to worry about my friend. He sometimes tended to leave for days before returning. I was working on a golden goblin made object in the shape of an egg, my shirt was open, and I bet Alina wouldn't hesitate to destroy it if she had the chance. The thought of my mate made me smile. One of the little fae creatures from above suddenly came rushing to me, it bowed to me briefly. I turned to it and asked.

_Is there something you need to tell me? _I asked it politely.

_Up there, at the market, Wink is dead_

That news made me stop dead. I looked to my informant; I felt several tears slide down my face. Wink not only had been a good servant, but he was also a good friend.

_Tell me who is responsible for his death?_ I asked to the fae creature.

**I really wish they didn't kill Wink in the movie, I liked him. Also as you tell Alina is not liking Krauss Lol!**


	7. Dance with a Forest God

**Hi fellow readers!  
Hades: Hey babe isn't this a record for you, posting a lot of chapters in one week?  
Me: Not really, I just like to write!  
Anyway I made some few changes in this chapter, I thought it would be sweet if the mother of the baby that Red rescues takes his side instead of being against him. Also thank you to my reviewers I appreciate the kind words!**

Alina's POV

After we left the Troll Market we stopped to take a brief break in the meat locker. Nuala unhooked something gold from her belt and showed it to us.

"To wage his war my brother needs this, the final piece of the Crown of Bethmoora and this map to the location of the Golden Army chamber" Nuala finished by gesturing to the cylinder Abe held that had markings on it.

"The Golden Army" Krauss began in awe. "The harbingers of death, the unstoppable tide"

"Whoa" I suddenly said feeling a little dizzy. Nuala quickly put the crown piece back onto her belt and caught me.

"What it is it Alina?" she asked me concerned.

"I just felt a huge emotion of sadness" I answered to her.

"Alina what is that over your left breast?" Abe asked. Nuala gently peeled back my leather jacket and my tank top far enough to see what he was talking about, nothing inappropriate showed. Over my left breast was the same symbol that had been on the boxes that contained the Tooth Fairies.

"That symbol over your breast is the royal seal of Bethmoora, this mark belongs to my brother claiming you as his mate, however you're mark still does not appear on his flesh, as of right now you feel all of the emotions he feels through your mate bond" that was a lot of information to take it at once. As Nuala gently released me Krauss said to her.

"You're Highness, if you hand the crown piece over to us" Nuala interrupted him.

"No where it goes, I go, my father died to uphold the truce of your world, you must honor his noble intention" Abe turned to Krauss.

"The lady is in dire danger"

"I take it you're vouching for her, Agent Sapien?" Krauss asked the merman.

"Most empathically, Yes I am" Abe replied turning to Nuala. I grinned at the look he gave her; the idiot was in love with Nuala.

"Even so, I am sorry but we simply cannot assume such responsibility on our own" okay that comment Krauss said pissed me off.

"You! She just lost her father you idiot, and she needs our help so she's coming with us" I snapped at Krauss, who seemed surprised at my outburst, he looked at me.

"Ms. Young, you may not care, but they are procedures, rules"

"F(*k the rules" I growled walking past Krauss.

"Lina is right, the princess is coming with us, you got that Gas Bag?" I snorted at Red's insult at Krauss.

"You!" a familiar voice called out. I immediately recognized it as Nuada's; I felt my face turn red as I turned around as did the others. My mate was dressed in his usual black like before.

"You will pay for what happened to my friend down there" Nuada continued. Red took out his gun and scoffed before answering.

"Yeah right, you take checks?"

"Demon, born from a womb of shadows, sent to destroy the earth, and you still believe you belong?" Nuada taunted him. I noticed my mate briefly looking at me; he smiled at me which got me to blush even more. Nuada then focused his attention back to Red.

"Are we gonna talk all night, because I'm really sleepy" Red joked. Nuada smirked again before he took something gold out of his pocket.

"No, brother No! Nuala shouted to her twin. Nuada didn't seem to hear her, because the golden object which resembled an egg opened to reveal an emerald green bean. My mate took it and held it up to his lips whispering. "Kill him" before he threw out. The bean flew past us, and began to jump around apparently it was live, because it was making noises.

"It's just a jumpy bean" Red said.

"It's going for water!" Nuala added. Abe immediately went after the bean, trying to catch it, but it kept jumping out of his reach.

"Oh crap" both Red and I said together as the bean went through the sewer drain, and I heard it hit water. The earth then suddenly started to shake, causing the traffic on the street to stop. Both Red and I left Abe and Nuala and went to investigate what was happening. Liz and the other agents were also alert, curious what was going on. It was quiet for a second, before the asphalt behind Red and I broke apart. Cars were sent flying, and I looked behind me. A huge green thing that had vines was looking back at me and Red.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's an elemental, a giver of life and a destroyer" Nuala said. Red and I turned to her confused.

"A Forest God" she finished. I turned my attention back to the creature.

"I'm gonna get me Big Baby" Red as he made his way to get his weapon, I followed behind, Big Baby was one of Red's favorite weapons which was a big ass gun that could fire multiple rounds. As Red began to load the gun up, I noticed a human woman was banging against the door to her van. I immediately walked over to her.

"Ma'am what is it?" I asked her. The woman turned to me and replied hysterically.

"My baby is in there please help "before I could do anything Red came from up behind me, the woman looked at him in fear.

"Krauss take her to safety now!" I ordered the German, who didn't hesitate to listen. Both Red and I looked to the Forest God once again, it's head finally formed. The head was really a huge flower covered by leaves; two glowing green eyes looked at us before it roared. Red used his powerful strength to open the van door, and I went into the car and gently took the crying baby out of it.

"It's alright little one" I told the infant.

"Alina we need to go!" Red said as the one of the Forest's Gods vine crushed the van in its grasp; it lifted the now totaled car, and sent it flying at a nearby helicopter which destroyed it.

"Whoa Red!" I protested as he grabbed me with his right arm, I held the baby close to my chest as Red ran down the street; the Forest God began its chase after us. Red jumped onto a car, and we car hopped from one car after another. When Red stopped on top of one, Krauss shouted at us.

"Agent Hellboy, Agent Young! Reach higher ground and shoot the weapon! Shoot the weapon!" the Forest God gave another roar at us before shooting down one of its vine like arms onto the car we were on, the impact sent us flying into the air. Red held onto me tightly in his right arm, as he used a device to shoot out a rope, which landed on a nearby hotel sign. The sign literally spelled out, "Hotel". Red and I along with the baby were swung up onto the letter "L".

"Alina use your floating magic while I'll climb up" Red told me. I nodded and called within the Heylin magic that flowed in my veins. My body left Red's arm as I levitated towards the letter "H". Red got the "H" before I did and grabbed me safely into his right arm once more. The Forest God had destroyed some of the sign beneath us.

"You must shoot it in the energy ganglion!" Krauss shouted at Red from below. Red gave a him a what look.

"The energy ganglion, Scheisse, the head, shoot it in the head!" Krauss replied by pointing at his glass helmet. The sign that supported Red's weight suddenly gave way a little bit.

"RED!" I shouted as the Forest God spotted us. I uttered a spell so the baby wouldn't be harmed, I couldn't risk the child's life.

"Oh crap" Red said as the Forest God swung at us with its huge vine like arm, Red jumped to avoid the assault, but when he landed back on the sign he wobbled a bit.

"Lina do you trust me?" he asked me.

"Yes I do" I told him.

"Alright, up you go!" Red then threw me into the air, I sent a whole stream of profanities at him, while he loaded up his gun, when finished loading it he caught me once more in his right arm holding me close to his chest. The baby began to cry.

"You woke up the baby" Red called to the Forest God before he fired at it with his weapon, the two shots that escaped the gun hit the beast in the chest, it roared out as though it were in pain, slimy green stuff spilled onto the windows of the hotel. The Forest God roared as it fell back weakly into a building behind it.

"Agent Hellboy take the shot! right now take it!" Krauss shouted. Red held "Big Baby" up and was ready to fire again, but he hesitated. The two of us saw the Forest God and recognized it was in pain.

"I don't want to kill it Lina" Red said to me.

"I know you don't Red" I replied to him.

"Demon" Nuada's voice suddenly startled us both. We looked up to see Nuada on the roof above us.

"What are you waiting for, this is what you wanted isn't it?, Look at it the last of its kind" Red and I looked to the Forest God again, it was trying to release itself, its vines must have gotten stuck on the building it landed on, it roared before Nuada continued.

"Like you and I, you destroy it, the world will never see it's like again, you have more in common with us than with them, you could be a king"

"Red it's getting loose!" I called to him.

"If you cannot command, than you must obey" Nuada finished before Red growled. "Damn"  
The sign suddenly shook again, causing Red and I to yelp. The Forest God roared once more, it was close to freeing itself. Red then fired his gun once again the shot hit the Forest God in its head, immediately killing it. The green liquid that stained the street began to sprout flowers. I watched in awe as the head of the Forest God opened to reveal a huge white flower, many petals came from it and started to pour into the night sky.

"Shhh it's okay little one" I told the baby.

"You okay Lina?" Red asked me.

"I'm fine partner now let's return this little one to his mother" I suggested, but before we did said action, we both looked above us to find Nuada gone.

On the Ground

Many crowd lookers started to fuss at Red as he walked up behind me. The mother who had watched the whole event saw me with her little one in my arms. She rushed over and to my surprise hugged me.

"Thank you so much, you and him" she said to me, nodding at Red once she released the embrace.

"Of course, he's fine" I told her giving her back her child. The woman happily took her baby back into her arms, she then hugged Red. Red gently hugged her back with his left hand.

"You put that baby in harm's way you freak!" someone from the crowd shouted. A nearby policeman held his gun out at Red, demanding for him to put his arms up.

"What the hell is wrong with you people thanks to this man my child is alive!" the mother yelled at the crowd, clearly pissed off.

"They put your kid in danger lady!" another person shouted, while someone else threw a beer can at Red.

"He has a weapon in his hand!" the police officer said.

"That is his hand!" Liz and I snapped together as the two of us walked over to Red and stood in front of him.

"Ladies stay away from him, for your own safety!"

"HE WAS TRYING TO HELP DAMN IT!" I yelled. I was pissed off now.

"That's all we do, that's all we've done all these years, trying to help the human realm, from evil creatures, we help!" Liz agreed with me. Liz grabbed Red's right hand into hers, someone threw something at Red's face, which brought me and Liz to our breaking point. I snarled and phased into my black form, the crowd gasped as I landed on my four paws. Liz's fire came out and it engulfed her body with its flames.

"Liz, Alina, let's go home" Red said to us. Liz's fire extinguished itself out, as Red began to walk back towards the truck. As I passed the human mother, she nodded another thank you at me. I did the same gesture to her, before I continued after Red and Liz ready to go home for the night.

**Warning: Never piss off Liz Sherman or Alina Young.**


	8. See Through&Drunk Agents

**I really had fun writing this chapter, because seeing Abe and Red drunk was a sight to see!**

**Alina's POV**

After returning from the mayhem from earlier tonight, I took a much deserved long hot shower. All of my anger and irritation from the people who insulted Red earlier was gone. While I pulled on a clean pair of black sleeping shorts, and a blue tank top, I heard a loud smack. My bedroom was nearby the open showers, some rooms here at the mansion didn't have built in showers in their rooms, so other residents and agents often used the open showers. Curious I pulled on my black slip ons, and whistled for Shruikan who flew off of his perch and landed on my shoulder as I left my room.

"HOLY S&amp;*T!" I shrieked as a familiar silver mist came around the corner.

"You really should watch your language my dear" came a familiar voice from the mist. My orange cat like eyes went bug eyed.

"Krauss what the hell happened to your suit?" I asked not believing what I was seeing.

"Your friend Agent Hellboy decided to destroy it, while I tried to point out his temper was his fatal flaw" Krauss replied, that comment got me to snicker.

"I suppose you think that's funny?" Krauss growled.

"You have a lot to learn about Red, Krauss, and pissing him off isn't a good idea" I told him. Krauss only sighed, before he walked past me and started to sing in German.

_You have to admit it is funny he's walking around without that suit on_ Shruikan told me.

"I agree, let's go see what Abe's up to" I told my companion as I headed in the direction towards Abe's room, which was basically a huge ass library with tanks, for Abe to lounge around in or sleep. The doors to his room were already open, and I saw Nuala reading from a blue covered book. She must have felt me coming, because she looked up at me as I approached her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am doing well who is this beautiful creature?" Nuala asked nodding at Shruikan.

"This is Shruikan, he was once a companion to my mother but later on chose me" Shruikan suddenly left my shoulder and flew to Nuala's right shoulder.

"He seems to like you"

"He says he does" Nuala said, I wasn't surprised she could communicate with him due to her having the ability to read minds.  
"Alina I may be safe here for the time being, but my brother will find me" she said gravely.

"The link also shows where you are?" I asked. She nodded before replying.

"The fact I'm here lets him know where I am, and when he does come here I want you take this" she turned to the table behind her and picked up the cylinder that she received from the shopkeeper.

"I have just now closed the bond briefly so my brother doesn't know you have this, however he's smart and he will figure it out"

A flash of blue suddenly caught my eye, and I saw Abe putting in his contacts. A smirk came upon my lips as I looked back to Nuala.

"You like Abe don't you?" I teased her playfully. I saw Nuala blush slightly before she nodded.

"In the market, when you two met I sensed a mate bond beginning to form" at that comment Nuala really turned red.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, having a mate is a wonderful thing"

"If I read correctly your father met your mother a similar way my brother has been courting you am I correct?" she inquired kindly.

"Yep, my mother had me when I she nineteen, she didn't turn immortal until I was ten years old"

"Are you close with your parents Alina?" Nuala suddenly asked me. I smiled at her at that question.

"Yes very close, usually I thought my father would be overprotective of me which is his sometimes, but it's my mother who is more like that" that comment got both of to laugh.

"It's important to have overprotective parents Lina" came Abe's voice, both Nuala and I turned to the merman as he descended down the stairs. I decided to give the new couple some time alone, so I whistled to Shruikan and the bird flew back to his usual spot on my shoulder before I took the cylinder that I noticed had the parchment with the map to the location of the Golden Army inside it, the lid was open, so I put the cap back on as I headed back to my room. When I arrived back in my room, I placed the cylinder by my nightstand just as Shruikan flew back to his perch. Just as Shruikan fell asleep the door to my room burst open.

"RED WHAT THE HELL!" I scolded my friend.

"Sorry Lina, but I need some company Krauss pissed me off" the hot head held a six pack of beer, typical of himself to drink after a bad night.  
"Eh what the hell, just not in here Shruikan's sleeping" I told the devil, Red was dressed in his typical all black minus the tan jacket. I followed Red out of my room and into the hallway, he handed me a beer which I popped open. I normally don't drink alcohol, but every now and then I had some to loosen up.

"How's Liz?" I asked Red as he took a sip of his beer.

"She's been acting odd recently probably just her time of the month" I almost spit the beer I had in my mouth at the comment.

"Red hello I'm drinking here!" I scolded my best friend, with a playful slap to his head.

"What all women go" Red began, but I interrupted.

"Let's keep the subject rated PG instead of R hey you hear that?" I asked suddenly hearing music play.

"Yea sure do, it sounds like it's coming from Abe's room" both Red and I headed into the direction of Abe's room; his doors were shut this time around. Both Red and I stopped in front of them and listened to the music briefly before we opened the doors. When we did this, Abe immediately changed the music, clearly hiding the song he was listening too.

"Hello Red, Alina you two are up late" Abe greeted us while he held a silver remote in one hand and hiding something else in the other.

"What are you listening to?" Red asked as he and I approached him.

"Vivaldi, Cimiento Del'armonia" the merman replied quickly.

"Bull shit Abe, even I heard you change the music" I told the aquatic who blushed, he was caught red handed. I used that chance to rush over to him and grab the c.d. he had hidden. I flashed the title of the album at Red.

"Popular love songs? Oh Abe you fell for the princess?" Abe sighed before she sat down.

"She's like me a creature from another world" he said as Red and I sat beside him.

"Dude you need to get out more" Red said.

"She's alone in the world, I need to care for her" while Abe said that I grabbed the remote from his hand and turned on "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence, I gave him some songs earlier as a birthday gift.

"Your in love, have a beer" Red said while handing over a beer to Abe.

"No, my body is a temple" Abe began.

"No, it's an amusement park" Red interrupted.

"No, the glandular balance" Abe said.

"Abe just take the beer and enjoy it you lovesick pup" I told the merman. Abe sighed before taking the can from Red.

"Which track?" Red asked, he had swiped the c.d. from me before we sat down.

"Eight, Alina how can you listen to this!" Abe said while he grabbed the remote back from me.

"Hey Evanescence rocks unlike that song you played earlier" I teased him.

"Can't smile Without You, yep I'm gonna need a beer too" Red added.

"You see you two I love this song and I can't smile or cry I think I have no tear ducts" Abe said before he turned the song back on. As "Can't Smile Without You" started to play I noticed Abe was starting to sing, Red then joined in.

"I'm out of here have fun getting wasted you two" I told the two knuckleheads as I stood up and left. I stopped by a nearby trashcan and dumped the rest of the beer out, before I headed back to my room for the night.

**^^  
Hope ya'll like the chapter!  
Review if you guys so desire.**


	9. Red Gets Hurt&Taken

**Another chapter?  
Wow I'm on a roll,warning the end of the chapter is a little steamy, I even blushed while I wrote it LMAO!**

Alina's POV

After I got back to my room I crashed onto my bed and let sleep claim me. I had to be asleep for no more than a half hour, because I was suddenly woken up. I don't know what woke me, but whatever it was or who it was had a good reason. I suddenly felt my mate's presence and I closed my eyes while I held out my left hand out in front of me.

_Alina_ came Nuada's voice through the air.

"Ahh crap" I said to myself as I opened my eyes again. I hurried over to my nightstand and grabbed the cylinder and took out the parchment from it, before I walked over to my fireplace and used my Heylin magic to start the flames. I tossed both the cylinder and the parchment into the fire. I wondered if Nuala already had sensed her brother's presence. Due to the face I left the light on, I still could see through my room, next time I needed to turn it off. As I turned around I let out a curse, my mate stood behind me. This was the closest I had been to him since we first met.

"Very quick of you my love" Nuada purred to me as he grabbed the cylinder from the fireplace. To my surprise his hand wasn't scorched. "The parchment was of no importance but the cylinder is very interesting" he said as he held the cylinder in front of him, before placing it on a nearby table and rolled it. My eyes widened, so the parchment wasn't the map, but the markings of the cylinder were, thanks to the flames a map looked back at us.

"We will find the Golden Army here" Nuada said to me as he pointed to a circle on the map, I couldn't understand the language. My mate then turned back to me, his face got closer to mine, and I couldn't help the blush that came upon my face.

"My sister was smart to give you the map, for the crown piece I know she has it in the library she's in now, but why rush it's been so long since I last touched you Alina" Nuada's left hand came upon the spot where his mark was.

"I wish you're mark was on me, because it's not your heart is shielded from mine, however I know you can feel what I feel for you" he told me. His forehead was now pressed against mine.

"What you are doing isn't right" I replied to him, while I looked away. Nuada's left hand suddenly went under my chin which got me to look at him.

"I'm doing what is right for us, dearest" the two of us didn't say anything I only closed my eyes, as I pressed my forehead back against his. Nuada suddenly surprised me by seizing my lips with his. This kiss was different than the ones we shared in the dreams. I felt my inner wolf and dragon want more, so I tried to make the kiss more intimate but Nuada only pressed his finger against my mouth once I tried to do so.

"Not now my love" he told me, before he gently grabbed my left wrist and flashed us into Abe's room. Nuala was in front of the fireplace as she turned around she gasped.

"Brother" she said in fear.

"Hello sister, I see you had time to bond with your future sister-in-law" that comment got me to blush.

"I know the crown piece is here Nuala, and I will find it" Nuada told his twin as he approached a nearby bookshelf and grabbed a blue book off of it.

"Blue the two of you always looked so beautiful in blue" Nuada said to us, he then threw the book down which got both me and Nuala to gasp. Nuada grabbed another blue book; I realized Nuala had hidden the crown piece in one of the blue books which is why Nuada kept picking them out.

"Blue poetry, Love found then lost" as Nuada said this he threw the book down again. "Only words I will find it"

Nuala's eyes suddenly went to the alarm, she looked to me and I nodded. When Nuada wasn't looking she hurried over to it and pressed it. The sound caused Nuada to jump a little, before he saw his sister at the alarm. He hurried over to her, and took her hand away from it.

"Why?" he asked her. I suddenly heard voices and knew the others were coming.

"Stay back, I'll go in first" came Abe's voice.

"Abraham!" Nuala shouted at her beloved. As Abe started to come forward Nuala held her hand out to him, telling him stop. "No, he'll kill you"

"Princess?" Abe asked, I watched as he tossed the beer cans to the side.

"Abraham?" Nuada hissed. He then grabbed a knife and pressed it to his sister's face against her cheek.

"No!" Abe shouted at my mate. Nuada turned to glare at him.

"I will kill you Abraham and anyone else if that is necessary" he hissed before slicing Nuala's cheek causing it to bleed, a wound also appeared on his cheek as well.

"Well then why don't you start with me your Royal Assness?" Red said while coming into the room, I noticed he was drunk because he stumbled down the steps. I face palmed as he did that.

"And your weapon of choice?" Nuada inquired at Red.

"Five-Fingered Mary" Red said holding up his right hand in a fist. My mate stepped away from his sister, ready to face Red.

"Move, and I'll kill your Abraham first" Nuada told Red, when Red didn't move, Nuada grabbed the spear he had and swung it around several times before it extended, its blade pointing at Red and Abe.

"Red you mustn't harm the prince" Abe told Red.

"What?" Red asked turning briefly to the merman.

"If you hurt him, you hurt the princess" Abe replied just as Nuada began to hit Red hard with the spear. Red growled taken off guard at how fast Nuada was with the spear, the spear hit his right arm several times, and made a hole in the left leg of his pants, this got Red to fall to the floor briefly, with Nuada's spear blade at his throat. My mate looked at his sister.

"Will you give me the crown piece?" he asked her.

"No" Nuala replied while she looked down. Red growled as Nuada's spear end made him get back up to his feet, Red then tried to grab the spear from Nuada's hand, but the blade then went to his right shoulder close to his neck. Red then tried to punch Nuada, which also failed. Nuada used the flat end point of the spear to poke Red in the chest, getting him to fall the floor. Nuada looked at Nuala again.

"The piece?"

"No" Nuala answered once more shaking her head. Red got back up and tried again to punch Nuada, however Nuada avoided his fist and sent his foot into Red's chest causing the devil to fall backwards and crash into a desk. Nuada twirled his spear around his back and he ran towards Red at a fast rate of speed, just as Red was getting up. Red was able to duck his head to avoid getting stabbed in the neck, the fight continued with Red either kept falling, or getting smacked by the spear, while Nuada was succeeding kicking his ass. My eyes went wide as my mate eventually jumped onto his chest, and bounced off it leaping over Red. My mate then landed on the floor with ease spinning the spear multiple times before the weapon rested behind his back.

"Abe" Red called to the merman tiredly.

"Red I'm so sorry but their linked" Abe said. Liz suddenly came through the group of agents.

"Red?"

"Liz"

"RED LOOK OUT!" I shouted as Liz pointed behind her boyfriend. Nuada's blade was inside into Red's left abdomen.

"You may have mused in the past am I mortal?" Nuada taunted Red, while he removed the spear from Red's chest. The metal spear point formed another sharpened edge, as Nuada said. "You are now"  
I screamed at the same time Liz did, as Red fell to the floor in defeat. But before I could even get past Nuala, Nuada suddenly had one arm of his wrapped around my waist, while his other hand held Nuala.

"Abraham, many people have died for this crown he will too, if you want to save him, and see Alina and my sister again you will find me the missing piece and bring it to me" Nuada said to Abe, then with me and Nuala, Nuada flashed us out of the mansion with his magic.

Later

"RED!" I screamed as I woke up. I noticed I was in an unknown bedroom, it was pretty. When I looked down at what I wore, I felt the heat in my face rise. I wore a white nightgown that went to my thighs.

"I see you awakened" came my mate's voice. Nuada leaned against the doorway to the bedroom, admiring the view. I immediately snarled and grabbed a sheet to cover myself. Of course he was shirtless, black pants hugging his waist.

"I don't want you near me not after what you did to Red" I hissed at him. My fangs come out and I didn't hesitate to flash them at him. Nuada only remained smirking while he walked towards me. I wanted to attack him, but my body refused to do so. As my mate sat beside me, his hand caressed my face.

"You want to attack me, but your body doesn't want too, doesn't it my love?" he asked seductively into my ear. I knew he was right, the two beasts that dwelled within had enough, they wanted to their mate here and now, meaning sex. The thought of said act made my face go even redder. My parents had always told me I should share an act of intimacy with the one I loved. I did love Nuada with all of my heart, but how could I claim him as my mate, when he wanted to kill the whole human race.

I jumped as Nuada brought me into his lap; he managed to take off the sheet I covered myself off with. This was the first time I touched him in reality with his shirt off. I couldn't stand it anymore, the power of the mate bond between me and Nuada was too strong for me to ignore any longer. Nuada must have sensed my lust, because his lips met mine hungry to taste them. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did this, and stroked his hair. It was soft to the touch, and Nuada seemed to enjoy me touching it because he growled with satisfaction. His tongue finally touched my lips begging for it to enter my mouth, I happily complied and soon the dance of dominance started.

I heard French kissing was hot, but damn the way Nuada did it was an understatement. Nuada's lips then seemed to want to explore me, because they left my lips and started to explore the left side of my neck. My fangs bit into Nuada's chest gently, which got my mate to utter a pleasurable sigh. He gently laid me beneath him, and like in our dreams, his hand went underneath my nightgown and began to travel up my leg.

"Do you want this Alina, I will stop if you don't wish to do this now" Nuada told me between heated kisses.

"I want you mate, more than ever" I growled to him.

"What about the risk of you"

"I can't conceive until the period of a full moon" I told him. Because I was half wolf, the chances of getting pregnant during the period of a new moon were slim, and tonight or last night was the beginning period of a new moon. The two of us then made love for the first time, and it was the most wonderful thing I could ever share with my mate. Now I finally understood what my parents went through, Nuada was sound asleep beside me. The sheets were the only things that shielded us, as he slept I pressed my forehead against his. It was then I decided I would free my mate of the darkness he had in his heart, and to allow my light to replace it. I kissed his lips gently, before I curled by body against his, soon my sleep claimed me once more.

**Now ya'll gotta admit that's cute. Until next time, and review!  
**


	10. Going to Ireland&Angel of Death

**Hi fellow readers!  
Hope everyone had a good weekend.  
Hades: I sure did ^^  
Me: *sweatdrops*  
Hades: Anyway babe, aren't you almost done with this story?  
Me: ^^ Not quite, but soon.  
I hope you guys liked how I wrote the Angel of Death scene, that was one of the coolest scenes in the movie!**

**Liz's POV**

After Nuada took Nuala and Alina, Red was immediately taken to the infirmary. My other half now lay against a medical chair hooked up to several machines, while I stood beside him, Abe had finished cleaning the outside of the wound. He ignored the blood on his hands while he got some medical tongs and gently tried to pull out the spear piece from Red. But doing so only got Red to cry out in pain, the screen behind Abe beeped and it appeared the spear piece only moved closer to Red's heart.

"Jesus! Abe pull the damn thing out!" I demanded at Abe. Abe immediately turned around and said back to me.

"I cannot every time I touch or come close to the spear point it moves closer to his heart, I don't know else what to do, the wound will not heal until the spear point is removed, we're running out of time"  
I refused to give up on Red like this, not now.

"Then we go after the Prince, and we make him take it out, Alina needs us also" I told Abe firmly while remaining calm. Abe nodded before excusing himself, I noticed he was worried. He must be concerned about Alina, and Nuala.

"Hey Liz?" Red asked me weakly. I looked to my boyfriend.

"You asked" he began.

"Shhh, don't talk" I told him gently.

"No, no, let me tell you" Red interrupted me; he lifted his head up weakly. "I know what's important it's you"

"Red" was all I could whisper.

"I could turn my back on the world, all of it, as long as you stay with me" he finished.

"I'll stay with you, you're the best man I ever met" I replied to him before placing a kiss onto his forehead.

**Meeting Room**

**Still Liz's POV**

"The Cylinder yielded coordinates to the County Antrim in Northern Ireland, the Giant's Causeway right about here" Johann finished explaining. Red was still in the infirmary and Abe was helping the other agents searching for the crown piece. I held the cylinder in my hands.

"Great so we know where he is, what are we waiting for? We should get going"

"The Prince will demand the crown piece, Agent Sherman" Johann said while his glass helmet full of his mist looked back at me.

"So we give it to him!" I argued back. Johann turned to Manning; the director looked up at me.

"I am afraid it's not as simple as that" Manning said.

"Hold on here what are you saying?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"The Golden Army must not awaken" Johann continued.

"So what! You're just going to let Red die that's it!" I was trying to keep my temper in check. I noticed Abe had come in; Manning gave him a wait gesture with his hand.

"I'm sorry we called Washington, we have our orders" Johann finished. I looked to Manning.

"What about you he saved your life"

"I know" Manning said even he didn't like the sound of this.

"I know this is difficult for you, but" Johann began but I interrupted him.

"Well, I won't let him die" I said, while I opened the door that was an exit.

"Agent Sherman, may I remind you that I am leader of this team" Johann said to me, but I interrupted him like I did before.

"Oh there's no doubt about that sir, that is what you are, Dr. Krauss, and if ever you were human that time is long gone" as I finished that I left the meeting room. Immediately my fire engulfed my body as I sat down on a metal beam, Abe came up to me.

"Even without the piece we have to get him out of here, we'll go to Antrim and find the Prince" as I said this my flames began to go out.

"Just the two of us" Abe nodded.

**A Half Hour Later **

Abe was successful with getting a plane ready. I helped Red into his jacket; he had a white bandage that was wrapped around his waist, the wound where the spear point was still causing some bleeding. As I supported Red going down the hallway, Abe meet back up with me.

"We need to leave now, before they run our clearance upstairs" the merman told me.

"Guten Abend, meine Fruende" called Johann. Oh great, now we were busted. "Do you have authorization to take that plane?"

I got my gun out ready to use it if I had to.

"You're not gonna stop us, Johann" I told him. What Johann said next surprised me.

"On the contrary I've been giving it some thought and we should be able to save Agent Hellboy" Johann tossed a red velvet bag at Abe, who caught it in his left hand. "You say I'm not human anymore, but you are wrong, I understand your pain all too well"

Red opened the bag and out came two golden wedding bands; Johann must have been married before he became an agent.

"A long time ago I lost the woman I loved, and that was, in fact the source of my present misfortune, I will tell you about it one day, but for now the tactical advantage is ours, consider this the Prince lacks the Crown Piece and without it his army poses no threat"

"So we have clearance then?" I asked Johann I was glad he was now on our side.

"Agent Sherman, Liz, screw the clearance we will take that plane!

**Antrim, Northern Ireland**

The flight to Antrim took a good five hours. The sun was rising as we landed the plane. Once we had Red out, we started looking for the entrance to the Giant's Causeway.

"It should be here someplace, the entrance should be right here" Abe said while holding the map. In front of us was nothing. "I don't understand"

"Perhaps there is a mistake on the map" Johann suggested.

"Hello there!" called a male Irish voice. We all looked in front of us to see golden colored creature. It had to be a goblin, he had no legs because only his arms were his only way to get around, and he used pieces of wood to support them. Behind him he carried around a wagon full of junk.

"I bid you welcome strangers, how can I be of assistance?" he asked us.

"We seek safe passage to Bethmoora" I replied to the goblin.

"And what does a nice little girl like you want in the nightlands?" he asked me.

"We are looking for Prince Nuada" I answered him back.

"Him I know, trade me something and I'll take you to him" I showed my belt to him.

"I have a shiny belt" I mentally wanted to slap myself, the goblin had no legs. I then took out my binoculars.

"What about a pair of magic eyes?" I suggested to him. The goblin shook his head.

"I already have binoculars, but I see something special something shiny underneath the bandages what about that?" I shook my head before replying.

"It can't be taken out, not without killing him" I explained. The goblin appeared to be in thought for a minute, before he looked back at me again.

"I know someone who might be able to help; if he can remove the spear will you trade me then?"  
I nodded.

"Very well" the goblin replied, before he put a whistle to his lips and blew into it twice. Immediately one of the rocks in front of us moved, followed by more. I watched in awe as the Giant's Causeway was actually a giant made out of stone; an entrance seemed to form, so we all headed towards it, the goblin as our guide.

**A few minutes later  
**  
The goblin had led us past the ruins of the city of Bethmoora, it once looked like it was a beautiful place, now ruined because of the Golden Army and the war between mankind and paranormal folk. This was why we had to stop Nuada. The goblin led us to a red structure.

"All right little girl you and you're other half come inside, the rest of you wait out here" the goblin explained. While supporting Red, I walked us forward following behind the goblin. When entered the structure, the room was full of candles.

"Hello friend, I have brought you visitors, and I have a favor to ask you" the goblin said to the being in front of us.

"I owe no favor to you goblin, leave" a raspy voice said from the creature in front of us. The creature had folded black wings, and the rest of it was hidden underneath a veil. The goblin argued back with the beast, while Red suddenly gave a groan and he finally collapsed. I held my love in my arms, as the creature finally noticed. It pointed out single sandpaper colored like finger at Red and said.

"Anung Un Rama" I looked up at the creature.

"You know that name?" I asked it.

"And yours Elizabeth Sherman" the haunting voice said before it laughed. The creature stood up, its black wings spreading open. "At last I have been waiting for you both many a winter moon" the beast finally pulled back its veil. This thing was the Angel of Death, I had read about these powerful creatures, only one lived unless it was killed. The wings had eyes on them, which opened; the angel's face had no eyes, only a fanged mouth, its chest was only bones.

"I am his death, and I will meet him at each crossroads" I ignored the goblin's question and looked to the powerful creature in front of me.

"Can you save him?" I asked.

"It is for you to decide that, it is all the same to me, my heart is full of dust and sand, but you should know it is his destiny to bring about the destruction of the earth, not now, not tomorrow, but soon enough" the wind seemed to listen because it blew sand off of a floor painting of Red. "Knowing that you still want him to live?" the angel asked me. I looked down at Red once more, when I looked up, the angel was right in front of me.

"So child make the choice, the world or him?"

"Him" I immediately replied.

"The time will come and you my dear will suffer more than anyone" the angel told me gravely.

"I'll deal with it, now save him"

"It is done" my eyes widened when I saw the angel holding the spear point. I looked down at Red's injury and sure enough the wound was starting to heal. The angel laughed before it got up again.

"I have done what I can, now give him a reason to live" I watched as the angel floating backwards, it then disappeared, the spear it held dropped to the floor, the goblin went to collect his prize. I bent down and whispered to Red.

"Listen to me you big ape, you have to get up, you have to get up, because you're gonna be a father" I then kissed his forehead. Red immediately opened his golden eyes and looked up at me. I helped him get up. He now stood in front of me, he then asked.

"I become father?" I nodded; I then closed my eyes as the two of us put our foreheads together.

"I know this is very touching, but if you still want to meet Nuada we gotta go" the goblin said a second later. Red ripped off his bandage and said. "Ready"

**Now ain't that sweet!  
****Red and Liz love. Feel free to review!**


	11. Battle with the Golden Metal Heads

**I had fun writing this chapter, I loved the name Metal Heads.  
Hades: I wished I had an army like that *grins like an idiot*  
Me: If you did I would challenge you, and kick your sorry butt.  
****  
Red's POV**

I owed the goblin my life, now I had an important purpose to live knowing Liz was pregnant. The legless creature now led us through a chamber that held many golden spheres. Those had to be the Golden Army soldiers.

"Here we are, and there they are, seventy times, seventy soldiers, sometimes I wish I never created them, bim-bam went the hammers, whoosh went the furnaces, and one of those fires took off my legs now this is far as I can go" the goblin led us to a long set of stairs. "I'm not very good with steps, but if you're here to stop him, the Prince, I wish you luck then, the Golden Army must not awaken, undo what we did"

"We will and thank you for helping to save Red" Liz told the goblin. The goblin gave a nod, before we all turned around and began the long climb up the stairs. It took a good five minutes before we entered some kind of chamber, in front of were gold like machines in the shape of clock parts.

"You're here" came Nuada's voice. Behind his royal assness were his sister and Alina. I couldn't help but admire the way Alina was dressed. Her hair was loose and not spiky for once, she wore a purple sleeveless dress with straps on the shoulders, around her waist she wore the red sash representing the Bethmoora royal seal. Nuada was dressed in all tan, with red pants underneath and black boots. Nuala wore a dress the same color her brother had on his clothes, she wore the same metal sash like she wore before with her blue dress, red tips rose half way on the skirts of her dress. The three of them had emerged from side kind of chamber.

"I assume you brought the remaining piece" Nuada added.

"No, we didn't, but we should discuss" Johann began, but Nuada interrupted him.

"I'm not addressing you Tin Man, Abraham" I noticed Abe had walked past me.

"ABE!" came Alina's outburst.

"My sister's well, and as is Alina as I promised they would be" Nuada said.

"Abe?" I called to Blue. I noticed Nuala say something in her language. Abe then held out the golden crown piece.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" both Alina and I called to Abe. Abe turned to me, and said.

"You would do the exact same for Liz" Abe replied, before he threw the crown piece out to Nuada, ignoring Johann's protests. Nuada caught the piece into his left hand; he looked pleased as he did this. He then placed the final piece of the crown with the last two remaining pieces. Once the crown was complete, Nuada placed the now finished crown onto his head and called out.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, leader of the Golden Army, is there anyone here who would dispute my right?" as his royal assness said this, the machines in front of us started to turn. I grabbed my gun as did Liz.

**Alina's POV**

"Sh*t" I growled as I noticed the golden spheres starting to glow, I knew those were the Golden Army soldiers.

"This isn't good" I said to Nuala.

"I know it isn't" she replied to me. I wish I could do something, but I could not risk the lives of my friends as well of that of my mate and his sister.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as my eyes went bug eyed as the first of the Golden Army soldiers made their way up the stairs. Soon more of the soldiers entered the chamber, and surrounded Red and the others.

"Kill them" Nuada ordered to the army.

_You lied to me and to your mate_ Nuala said to her brother. Nuada only ignored her.

**Red's POV  
**  
"Abe old buddy if we ever get out here, we gotta talk" I told Blue as I got my gun ready. I then ducked as one of the soldiers tried to hit me, I shot my gun at one, I then got onto my back and slid underneath multiple soldiers and shot them as well. I reloaded my gun as I got up and leapt onto one of the soldiers, the metal head turned its huge body around trying to look for me, I however pointed my weapon into the fiery embers of its body and pulled the trigger. One of the other soldiers noticed me and was about to attack, I used that chance to get off of the metal head I was on, and landed onto the head of another.

"OPEN WIDE!" I told the solider and blew its metal brains out. The impact got me to roll off the remains of the metal head I was on a second ago.

"Industrable, my ass" I growled.

**Johann's POV**

The rest of us were surrounded, so I decided to use my ability to help. I opened the valve to my suit and allowed my mist to flow from it into the soldier in front of me. The soldier tried to grab my mist, but only roared as I took over its body. The soldier to my left grabbed me and I punched it hard in the face, causing it to go backwards.

**Red's POV  
**  
I was impressed how Johann used his mist to take over one of the metal heads body's. I had taken down several other metal heads in the process.

"Hey throw me a bone here!" I shouted at Johann. Johann heard me because he turned around and held a dismembered metal arm. Johann tossed the huge piece of machinery at me which I caught; catching it made me slide backwards a little bit, I then turned around and used the arm to fight with more metal heads. I even impaled one with the arm into its core. However despite our efforts more and more soldiers kept coming to the chamber.

I finally impaled the chest of another soldier which caused it to fall backwards; I turned around just as the metal head Johann possessed was finally destroyed. The mist escaped from the soldier and went back to his suit. As Johann stood back up, I noticed the destroyed soldiers were repairing themselves. This was not good. As they finished repairing their injured bodies the metal heads surrounded us once more.

"We'll I'm out of ideas" Johann said. Then an idea came to me.

"I got one, I challenge Prince Nuada, for the right to command this army" I yelled out, immediately the soldiers ceased their assault and turned to Nuada. Nuada had a WTF look on his face before he replied to me.

"You challenge me? Who are you to challenge me, you are nobody, you are not royalty"

"Yes he is, he is Anung un Rama, son of the fallen one" Alina began.

"He has the right challenge must be answered" Nuala finished. Nuada looked to both women before he looked to me.

"Very well then"

**O.0 whoa!  
Hades: WTF? Are they really going to fight?  
Me: Yep!**


	12. Fight, Sacrifice & Blood Sealed Kiss

**Two very special guests show up in this chapter.  
Hades: Who?!  
Me: Read and see hot head!  
Also Alina would be portrayed Rhona Mitra from Underworld Rise of the Lycans who played Sonja!**

**Red's POV**

The others protested as I got ready to fight Nuada.

"Don't worry babe" I told Liz, cupping her chin, before I turned to Abe.

"I'm not going to kill him Abe, but I am gonna kick his ass" I told Blue before I walked forward. Nuada left Alina and Nuala's side as he with ease stepped down the metal grinds and stopped on the main grind in front of me, he removed his gloves as he did this. The rest of the soldiers stepped aside waiting to watch to see who would win the fight to command them. Nuada grabbed a sword from his back and he gave me an evil look as he threw the blade at me. I caught the weapon into my left hand and I blew off the dust from my right. Nuada then jumped off of the clock grind and did a flip, landing in front of me with ease; I had to admit this guy knew how to fight well. He unhooked his spear as he stood up, I used that chance to taunt him briefly with my weapon before I came towards him, I leapt into the air and when I landed our blades met.

**Alina's POV  
**  
I watched for both men I cared for fight each other with their dance of blades. Red tried to punch my mate, but Nuada easily leapt over him before he turned around and their blades once more met. The two of them held their weapons to each other before Nuada moved backward briefly. Again the song of metal against metal filled the room.

"Either one of them could win this" I told Nuala.

"I know, I just pray your friend pulls it off" she replied, she then gave a gasp of pain. I looked to see Nuada clutching his right arm, he injured himself, Nuala's blood began to stain her dress sleeve in the exact same spot where my mate's injury was. Red used that chance to try and attack Nuada, but Nuada ducked and walked backwards dodging Red's blows. Like before both men either blocked an attack or received one. At one point my mate began to flip backwards, finally landing back on the main clock grind, as Red jumped onto it he was caught off balance and was falling backwards a little. Nuada then used that chance to extend his spear out, Red punched the metal point with his right hand, like on the floor both men continued the dancing of the blades on the clock grind.

At least until Nuada kicked Red hard in the face causing his weapon to be thrown into the machinery beneath him. Red now hung on the edge of the grind, he then was able to get back up. Nuada spear point tore a hole in Red's jacket; both men continued their fight, until my mate use the end of his weapon to cause Red to fall off of the grind and onto another one. My eyes closed, I hoped he wasn't dead.

"Hey!" came Red's voice.

"Oh thank god" I said in relief as I opened my eyes. Red was to my right, Nuada looked irritated. Red idiot he was said.

"Nice ride huh?" that meant to be a taunt to Nuada. My mate immediately hit Red again in the face with the end of his weapon; Red gave a brief whoa, when he was off balance. Nuada then got in front of Red and tried to hit him, but Red kept dodging. Red then jumped over Nuada and made a run for it towards another grind. He must have had an idea, Nuada was hot on his tail, because my mate soon was in front of Red once more, Red dodged another jab of the spear as he got behind one of the metal gears out of sight. Nuada got ready to strike, because he went to the side and held the spear ready to use it. I smirked as I saw my best friend's head pop out behind my mate, Red then walked up to Nuada, my mate turned around, however Red quickly grabbed my beloved's neck, in his huge hand, before Nuada could attack with the spear.

**Red's POV  
**  
"You jumpy slippery bastard I got you now" I then threw Nuada off of the grind we were on, as the prince fell onto the floor, I grabbed his spear and jumped. I landed in front of Nuada's now holding the spear point at the right side of his neck. Nuada was now shaking; he was both afraid and surprised I defeated him.

"Kill me, you must for I will not stop I cannot"

"Sorry pal, I win you live" I then took the metal crown off of Nuada's head.

**Alina's POV**

I was glad Red won, as he turned to head back towards the others, I saw Nuada pull out a knife. Without thinking I phased into my wolf form. Nuala cried out for my name, but I ignored her cries as I ran towards the space between Nuada and Red.

**Nuada's POV**

I wasn't going to let this fool get away for defeating me. Once I got back to my feet I was about to attack the demon, just as the demon turned around a huge black form came between me and him. Blood stained the floor as my beloved mate fell beneath now in her human form.

"NO!" I cried. Alina's breathing began to become labored as I pulled the knife out of her side. I brought my beloved's face underneath mine.

"LINA!" came the demon's cry as he along with his friends hurried over to where I was. I sensed Nuala rushing over as well. My sister quickly checked the wound where Alina had been stabbed.

"The knife did not pierce any important arteries however because of the fact your knife was silver brother, it will kill her" Nuala said to me in a grave manner.

"No I can't lose her" I said as tears poured down my face.

"Then you must complete first phase of the mating bond" came an unfamiliar male voice.

**Alina's POV  
**  
I weakly opened my eyes when I heard my father's voice. A second later, my father was next to Nuada, as my mother was next to Nuala.

"Hey dad" I said to my father.

"Don't speak little flower, you need to breathe" my father said as he grabbed my left hand into his. I gave a cry as my mother touched my wound, assessing it. She was in her black strapless dress she wore the majority of time. Even now she was beautiful.

"Chase I can't heal this, not even with my magic, as you said the beginning stage of the mating bond between the Prince and our daughter must be done" my mother then looked to my mate.

**Nuada's POV  
**

"How does the bond work?" I asked Alina's mother.

"Alina must first bite you where your markings stop on your chest, this will seal her half of the link to you, then you must transfer your blood into hers" I nodded. I took the blood stained knife, and cut open the right side of the clothes I wore, so my chest was finally visible. Alina's father used his muscular arms to bring Alina into a sitting position; I alone was too busy holding her around the middle.

"Do you have a strong hold her Prince Nuada?" her father asked me gravely. His orange cat like eyes narrowed at me as he said this. I nodded; Alina's father removed his hold from his daughter as I gently brought my beloved up to my exposed flesh. Immediately Alina's eyes glowed and her fangs elongated, they then sank themselves into my shoulder. I felt a burning sensation where Alina bit me, as I felt the first stage of our mate bond completing itself. Alina gave a groan as she finally released her fangs from me.

"Dearest you haven't had enough of my blood yet to heal yourself" I told her.

"She's still too weak to consume it" Alina's mother said.

"Sister" I said to Nuala not looking at her.

"What is it brother?"

"Cut off the clothing around my right wrist and use the knife to create a cut" I felt my sister agreeing. Nuala sliced away the clothing from my wrist, once it was bare; Nuala pressed the knife into my exposed skin and created a mid size cut. I brought my wrist up to my mouth and sucked in my blood into my mouth, once I felt I had enough, I bent my head down and placed my lips onto Alina's. Through this kiss, I passed my blood into her body. Once I finished the transfer, I removed my lips from hers.

"It's working" Alina's mother said, I looked to see the stab wound healing.

"She'll will be fine now, thanks to her mate's quick thinking" Alina's father said out loud. I brought Alina close to me as I stood up.

"Okay what are we going to do now?" the demon asked looking to both me and Nuala.

"We will take Alina along with her mate back to our home for the time being" Alina's father replied to the demon. Alina's mother rejoined her husband's side.

"We'll go back to headquarters while Lina heals" Abraham said, he looked to my sister. I looked to my sister before I looked to Abraham.

"If you break her heart, Abraham I'll kick your ass" I warned the merman before I walked past him, up to Alina's parents. I noticed Alina's father still glaring at me, however it ended when Alina's mother smacked her husband on the head.

"Quit being a jerk Chase, I apologize for my mate's behavior I am Armina Young you're mate's mother"

"It is an honor to meet you milady" I told Armina, this earned a growl from her husband.

**Me: Awwwww!  
****Hope you guys liked this chapter!  
****Don't worry Chase will warm up to Nuada later, he's just not happy that because Nuada's desire to kill Red**  
**caused Alina to ger hurt.**


	13. Getting to Know the Rents

**Hey fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter for ya'll to enjoy!**

**Alina's POV**

The last thing I remembered was Nuada carrying me in his arms after I nearly died. When I opened my eyes I immediately recognized that I was back home in my room. And what I mean by home, I mean the place where I was raised, which was my father's domain.

"Easy love" I looked to my left to see my mother sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her as I slowly sat up. I noticed someone most likely my mother had changed me out of the dress I had on when I was stabbed, because I now wore a simple midnight blue tank top along with black sweat pants. My hair was loose and it was back to its usual spiky design.

"Three days" Mom replied. Immediately panic filled my body, where was Nuada?

"Where is my mate mother? Please don't tell me Dad killed him!" I exclaimed now really worried. My mother snorted and helped me sit back down onto my bed.

"You're mate is fine, your father is actually sparring with him right now" that comment got me to widen my eyes in curiosity. Mom must have understood the look I had on my face, because she helped me up and the two of us headed towards the sparring room. As we got closer the many jungle cats that served both of my parents came to greet me. One of them was my mother's tiger Elsa.

_It's good to see you up and about_ the tigress told me through telepathy.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, where are your cubs or should I say grown children?" I joked at Elsa, as I stroked her head.

"Two of them are watching your mate and your father spar" Mom answered my question. Mom wore a different outfit today; she wore a black tank top similar to mine only she had the sash that had my father's symbol around her waist. Underneath her tank top, she had on red training pants, along with the usual black slip on shoes. Her hair was also loose like mine loose. I suddenly put my body against hers giving her a hug, I hadn't seen my parents in about eight months. Mom chuckled and wrapped her arms around my body.

"I sometimes forget I really miss you and Dad" I told her.

"We miss you as well my dear one, now let's go see what our said mates are up to" Mom said as we broke apart from our hug. She took my hand into hers, like she did when I was little. The clangs of blades could be heard as we came to the sparring room. Both my Dad and Nuada were shirtless from the waist up. Currently both men had their spears locked against one another, then Nuada tried to kick at my father; Dad jumped over at his kicking attempt, and used the flat end of his spear to gently hit Nuada on the forehead, my mate ended up falling to the floor in defeat.

"How long have they been practicing?" I whispered to Mom.

"For about a half hour" she said back. What happened next surprised me, but not my mother.

"You fight well for a warrior of your age especially a Prince" Dad complimented to Nuada as he walked over and held his hand out to my mate.

"You as well, I can see how my beloved learned to fight like the warrior she has become" Nuada said as he took my father's outstretched hand to help him up.

"So Dad, I take it you will not be hostile anymore towards my mate?" I called out to my father. My voice suprised both men, because they both jumped.

"Look who is awake" Dad said once he regained his composure. He walked over to me, and pressed a kiss onto my forehead. "I was only being an overprotective father because you got hurt little flower, but I see this male cares for you deeply" I swore I saw Nuada blush at that comment. A thought suddenly came to my head.

"HOLY S**T what about the others? Red ,Abe, Liz"

"Alina Vasilisa Young!" both of my parents scolded me. Even to this day, they didn't like the fact I inherited my mother's foul mouth.

"What have we told you about using that language young lady" Mom growled at me.

"To not use it" I sighed while rolling my eyes, as I did that Mom placed a single index finger on my forehead.

"Luna relax I think she just used that phrase because she is worried for her friends at the Bureau" Dad told Mom in a reassuring manner, as he came up to her, and brought her away from me. Nuada used that chance to finally come up to me.

"I will go with her back to her room, so she can contact her companions" my mate said as he looked to my parents. I let out a snort, as I noticed my father frown a little bit. Mom gave him a warning growl which straightened him up.

**In Alina's Room**

"What exactly is this Facetime?" Nuada inquired as I hit the call button on my i-phone.

"It's video chatting Liz who is Red's mate or girlfriend has another phone we can use to talk with everyone, including Nuala"

My mate had put a shirt back on, which was dark blue, however he didn't button it up which pleased me. My phone's screen was blank for a few minutes, before Liz's face popped onto the screen.

"Alina you're alright!" my friend said in relief.

"Is that Lina?!" came the voice of Red in the background. Liz and Red were in Abe's room, no surprise there.

"Who else would be calling you big ape!" Liz playfully called to her other half. Red suddenly seized Liz's phone, which got Liz to protest.

"Lina you look good how are you feeling, I see his"

"Hold your tongue demon" Nuada growled at Red.

"Nuada is Alina's mate, Red so be nice" Liz said as her face came next to Red's.

"What happened to the crown?" Nuada suddenly asked. This was a good question; I remembered Red had won the challenge against Nuada.

"Destroyed and the army itself is now dormant again" Liz replied.

"I thank you then" when Nuada said that I gave him a WTF look.

"Who are you and what did you do with that dark half of yours?" I playfully inquired at my other half. Nuada chuckled before he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Almost loosing you brought the darkness out of me, and instead let in your light" he replied.

"Now ain't that sweet, Yo Abe get up!" Red turned around as he said that. Liz rolled her eyes as Red walked off screen; I heard a male yelp which had to be Abe. A familiar face joined Liz on the screen.

"Are you well Alina?" Nuala inquired at me.

"Yes I'm fine, how are things between you and Abe?" I asked smirking. I noticed Nuada had frowned; I gave him a smack on the head.

"Things are going well for me and Abraham" Nuala replied while blushing. Suddenly the phone was focused on Abe, who still looked sleepy eyed.

"Hello Alina I take it you are feeling better?" the merman greeted. I mentally laughed in my head; this was always Abe, being so polite.

"I am pack mate" I answered him.

"Where is that Tin Man?" Nuada inquired. I also noticed Johann wasn't with them.

"He's resting apparently the fight with the Golden Army wore him out" Liz said as he face came back onto the screen. Liz suddenly put her hand onto her mouth, and gave the phone to Red as she ran off screen.

"What's wrong with your girl Red?" Red's face lit up.

"Liz is pregnant remember when she was so moody?" I lost my balance from the position I was sitting on my bed, and fell off of it. I still held the my phone in my hand.

"You okay Alina?" Red called.

"She's fine" Nuada said as I got back onto my feet.

"How far along is she?" I demanded at Red.

"Don't know, but she's carrying twins" that comment this time got both Nuada and I to do an anime fall.

**Later**

**Nuada's POV**

After the video chat was over, Alina wanted to sleep some more, after she got some food inside her, she took a nap. Now was the time to talk to her parents about my request. Dressed in the same black attire I wore when I first met my mate, I walked into Chase's throne room. Both Armina and Chase were in deep meditation floating in the air, both of their eyes closed.

"I sense you are a little restless Nuada" Chase said to me, while his eyes remained closed.

"I must speak with you both about something" when I said that both Armina and her mate opened their eyes. Armina was the first to float back to the floor.

"What has you nervous?" she kindly asked me. Chase joined his wife back on the ground. Alina's father looked in a serious manner for a brief moment, before he smirked at me understanding what I wanted.

"Uh oh, I don't like that smirk on your face mate of mine" Alina said to her husband. Chase chuckled and he pressed a reassuring kiss onto his beloved's fore head.

"Something wonderful is about to happen my Luna, our daughter's mate was being a gentlemen" Chase explained. I watched as Alina's mother looked confused, then she smiled. Now she also understood what was going to happen.

**Hades: Man I wouldn't want to piss off Chase if it involved his little girl.  
****Me: *nods* I agree.  
**  
**Hope you guys liked the humor in this chapter!  
****Feel free to review!  
Hades: Or else I'll scorch anyone who doesn't!  
****Me: HADES! *smacks*  
****Hades: That hurts!**


	14. Suprise&Even Bigger Suprise!

**Hades: I bet the readers will like this chapter.  
Me: I hope they do!**

**Alina's POV**

A month passed since the events of the Golden Army reawakening and a lot has happened. After a week of recovering at my parents, I returned back to the Bureau. The others greeted me with a small welcome back party. Because of the fact Liz was now expecting, Red was keeping a close on her. Nuala eventually decided to move into the mansion, so she wouldn't be apart from her mate. And speaking of said mate, Nuada also decided to move in with me as well.

However him living with me had a price, because of the fact he threatened to destroy mankind he was forced to become a temporary agent for the Bureau. The relationship between my parents and Nuada has also improved. Dad eventually stopped being overprotective and he accepted Nuada as my mate. Mom on the other hand, already accepted him as her son-in-law.

"As long as I have grandchildren" she said before I left back for New York.

"MOM!" I protested when she said this, Nuada had found that amusing.

"LUNA!" my father scolded his other half. Speaking of my mate, the past month I noticed that both Nuada and Nuala had been going on some kind of errand together, which got me curious. So I wasn't surprised one morning after I finished breakfast to learn the elf twins were not at the mansion.

"What on earth is your mate up to Abe?" I inquired at the merman as I sat on one of his couches in his room. Red and Liz, leaned against a nearby bookshelf.

"I'm afraid I don't even know, Alina, Nuala blocks off her thoughts when she goes with her brother" Abe replied to me, at the moment Abe was shirtless, and was walking around in his usual black swimming shorts.

"Whatever they're doing I'm sure it's fine" Liz said to reassure me and Abe. Liz was into her third month of her pregnancy, she was showing a little bit. Abe suddenly looked at me, with a puzzled look. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when a flash of white light appeared beside me.

"How many times have I told you mate of mine to tell you when I'm ready to leave our home, before you go zapping us to who knows where!" my mother growled. My parents had said that they would come for a brief visit and I guess this was why they were here. Mom was in a different dress this time, it was still black, but it had straps on the shoulders, the same sash was around her waist. On her feet were the usual slip on shoes.

"Hello little flower" Dad said as he walked up to me, Mom flashed my father an evil look knowing he was going to get lectured later.

"Oh Dad not in front of the guys" I growled as he finished kissing my forehead.

"Whoa, Lina I just now realized you and your father look alike" Red said getting my attention along with my father's.

"Most certainly" Abe agreed. "The same eyes, hair color and design, and pointed ears"

This was the first time my parents really met with the guys, other than a month ago. Dad chuckled and approached Abe.

"You must be Abraham Sapien, it's a pleasure to meet you finally, my little flower has told me a lot about you"

"DAD!" I scolded my father again as he called me by my nickname as both Abe and he shook hands.

"Damn Alina, I can also tell where you inherited your beauty from" Red said, as he walked over to my mother. Mom blushed a little and introduced herself to Red, alongside Abe, and Liz.

"Where is my son-in-law?" Mom asked finally noticing Nuada wasn't with us.

"Mom! We're not married yet!" I fussed at her.

"Nuada and Nuala had to do an errand they have been recently very busy this past month" Abe said.

"I'm not surprised you're mate's brother is the heir to the throne of Bethmoora" Dad agreed with the merman. As he said this another flash of white light lit up the room.

"Sorry we're late returning" Nuala's voice said after the light vanished. She walked up to Abe, and pressed a kiss against his lips, which got me and Mom to go "Awwwww".

"I hope you are well?" Dad asked politely to my mate as he approached him.

"I am well, it's good to see you again Chase" Nuada replied to my father, Nuada then turned to my mother and kissed her hand which got her to flash a smirk at Dad. Nuada then walked over to me and placed a kiss onto my forehead.

"Oh meinn Gott" came Johan's voice. Everybody turned to see both Johan alongside a surprised Manning.

"This is quite a huge crowd, are these your parents Alina?" Johan inquired nodding towards Mom and Dad.

"Yep" I replied to him smirking.  
"Sweetheart I don't mean to be rude but what exactly is he?" Dad asked me. This earned my father a loud slap on his head from my mother, which got everyone including Manning to laugh.

**Later**

"Nuada where on earth are you taking us?" I demanded from my mate, as he held my hand. After an eventful day, Nuada said he wanted to spend time with me; he also wanted me to wear the strapless midnight blue dress I owned. Around my waist I wore the red sash with my father's symbol on it.

"Patience my dearest, we are almost there" my mate replied to me. It was night wherever the hell we were; I then recognized we were in Antrim, Ireland. Why on earth was Nuada bringing me here? My eyes widened when I saw the entrance to the Giant's Causeway was up and open. I fought back a curse as Nuada and I entered the entrance where we were a month earlier.

"This is what I wanted to show you" my other half finally said. I almost lost my footing, at what I saw in front of me. The once ruined city of Bethmoora was now full of life. At least it was starting to come back to the world of the living. Lights looked back at us, and I noticed several of Nuada's people were hard at work repairing the city.

"So this is what you and Nuala have been doing" I stated to my mate, looking at him.

"Yes it is, reconstruction began a week after you returned to the Bureau, both of your parents also have been helping restore Bethmoora back to its original state" that announcement got me widen my eyes.

"What does this involve with me love?" I asked having a pretty good feeling I knew where this was going. Nuada turned to me.

"Once this kingdom is restored, I will take my rightful place as King, but what point is a King without his Queen?" as he said that he bent down onto one knee in front of me. He took my left hand into his.

"Alina I Nuada Silverlance ask you to be my wife, and rule beside me as Queen, I love you with all of my heart, you took away the darkness I once held within me, what do you say my love?" he asked me. Unlike my mother, I flashed Nuada a fanged smirk and replied.

"What do you think pointy ears?" my mate stood up and brought me into his chest so he could press his lips against mine.

"I would say that would be a yes coming from you" my fiancé teased as he held up a beautiful gold band with a sapphire in the middle, two diamonds on each side. As he put onto my left ring finger, it was my turn to tell him something important. After I finished telling him my news, an even bigger smirk appeared onto his lips.

**Back at the Bureau**

**Chase's POV**

"I wonder how the proposal went?" I said as I meditated in the air. Armina and I were given a guest room nearby Alina's. Liam along with Elsa were managing our home back in China. My wife still wore the same dress she had on earlier.

"Knowing our daughter Chase, she accepted it" a knock on our door got me to open my eyes.

"Come in" Armina called.

"Sorry are we interrupting something?" Alina asked as she and her mate came in. I smiled as I noticed the engagement ring on her left hand.

"I see you accepted his hand my little flower" I said to my daughter as I floated back to the ground. Alina flashed me her signature smirk at me.

"Indeed I have, and he also said he asked you two for permission to propose to me" she replied while she received a kiss from her mate. I felt Armina, wrap her arms around my neck.

"Alina also has something important to tell the two of you, I learned about it not too long ago" Nuada added, which got me to arch an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" I inquired now curious.

"Looks like Mom going's to get her wish" Alina answered as her smirk got even wider. At first I didn't understand, at least not until my Luna shrieked in joy.

"Luna would you please try not to yell in my ear?" I asked my wife turning my head to look at her.

"Shut up you fool! Did you not get the joke? You're going to be a grandfather!" I immediately looked back to Alina and her mate.

"You're pregnant little one?" I asked.

"Yes I am, I found out just today" my daughter said to me.

**Alina's POV**

The reaction my mother had was one I expected. However what happened next, my father's reaction was priceless. My father was silent for a second, before his eyes got a dizzy look, and he fainted.

"CHASE!" Mom cried running over to my now out cold father. She checked his pulse, and shook her head.

"He'll be fine, I think he wasn't expecting you to be pregnant this early" that comment got both me and Nuada to snort in amusement as my father finally came to.

I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment!  
Stay tuned, because there only a few more chapters till this fanfiction is done!


	15. Wedding Bells&First Heir

**Hi guys!  
Hope ya'lls weekend was good!  
I had to work which is why I was delaying updating.  
Hades: Hey babe isn't the next chapter the last one?  
Me: ^^ yep!  
Hades: Sweet!**

**8 months Later**

**Alina's POV**

"Now I know what it felt like when you were pregnant with me" I said to Mom as I looked in the mirror. Seven months had passed since Nuada proposed to me and learning I was carrying our child. Liz was very close to giving birth to her and Red's twins, while I was only in the ninth month of my pregnancy. Today was also my wedding day, Bethmoora was still being reconstructed, but it was now livable. Today I would also become its Queen, alongside Nuada being crowned King.

"How is the little one doing?" Mom asked with an evil smirk. For today my mother wore an icy blue dress that suited well with her element of ice, the dress was strapless and gave a good view of her back showing off her many beautiful markings. Her hair was pulled back into a bun; I rolled my eyes at her question.

"Your grandchild is being quiet for once, I can't wait to have him or her out of me" I growled. Nuada and I agreed to wait until I gave birth to learn what the baby was. It took my father a few days to accept he was going to be a grandfather, however like anything else he got over the shock and looked forward to being a grandparent, only he didn't go bonkers like my Mom did on occasion.

"I have something I want you to wear" Mom said suddenly, which got me to look at her. I wasn't in my wedding dress yet, so I followed her. I moved into Bethmoora once it was safe to live in, Nuada and I resided in the master bedroom meant for the King and Queen. The room was bigger than mine at the Bureau, and at my parent's house. The room had a king sized canopied bed, with the colors for the royal family red and black. The headboard was made out of Rosewood, and it had the royal seal of the kingdom on it. Besides that, the rest of the room had the normal things including the bathroom, closet, a reading area, etc. The walls were a pretty sunset color; parts of the floors had emerald green rugs, while some were bare.

"Here we go" Mom said as she opened a wardrobe in front of me. Inside it was her wedding dress, and it had everything to go with it.

"Remember when you were younger you once asked if you could wear this when you would marry you're mate?" she asked as turned to me. I nodded, I did remember. I had fallen in love with this dress since I was younger.

"That is very pretty Armina" called Nuala. Nuala was wearing the same dress she had on when Red and Nuada fought.

"Thanks I actually made it when I was younger after I turned nineteen" Mom replied to Nuala as she carefully brought the dress out of the wardrobe.

"It's time to get this on you love" Mom said to me with a naughty smirk on her face. Getting the dress wasn't much of an ordeal; it was only my hair that was the problem. Nuala was the one trying to tame the spiky ends. Rolling my eyes, I uttered a spell which caused the spiked ends to disappear. Nuala then braided my hair, if anyone looked at me at an anime convention, no doubt they would mistake me as Princess Garnet from Final Fantasy IX, only my eyes weren't dark brown.

"Now you look like a Queen" Mom said while trying not to cry as she finished putting the beautifully made tiara onto my head.

"She now has something borrowed, and something blue, only something old, and new is missing" Nuala said.

My something blue was my engagement ring, while the borrowed was the dress.

"I got it!" Mom exclaimed as she conjured something silver into her right hand. In it was a pair of silver arrow earrings these would represent something old.

"I want these back later" Mom said as I put the earrings in.

"All that leaves out is something new"

"I can handle that" my father said. My father walked in, my old man was too damn stubborn to wear a tux, so he chose to have his armor on. My father whistled and Elsa appeared beside him, next to her was one of her grown up cubs.

_My daughter wants to be your companion _Elsa's voice filled my head. I looked to the tigress beside her; she was an exact replica of her mother only her eyes were a fierce emerald green. I knew Elsa had named this daughter Danica. Danica was the second oldest between her siblings. Danica walked over to me, and said.

_I wanted to wait till you were older to become your companion_ the tigress said in my mind.

"I am glad you have, bloody hell it's time isn't it?" I asked looking to my father.

"Indeed it is, Luna Nuada is waiting to escort you" Chase said to Mom. Mom flashed my father a fanged smirk, before she proudly walked out of the room. Nuada had no desire for a best man just ushers, Nuala was my Maid of Honor, while Liz was the only bridesmaid. Speaking of such bridesmaid, a very heavily pregnant Liz hurried into the room, dressed in red strapless maternity gown. She looked very beautiful in it.

"We're pretty much ready to head out, wow is that?" Liz said finally noticing my wedding dress.

"Yes it is, it's the same one Mom wore to marry this coot" I replied while taking my father's arm. Like my mother, I wasn't going to hold flowers walking down the aisle. I guess I inherited her no tolerance of girly girl stuff.

"Relax yourself little flower" Dad reassured me as we began to follow after Nuala and Liz.

"HA! I knew you were nervous on your wedding day" I teased my old man. The wedding would take place outside; it was late summer here in Ireland. The ceremony would take place at the border line of the forest, while the reception would be in the forest. My eyes went wide as I saw the size of the crowd; I guess that happens when you're marrying a prince. And speaking of said mate, Nuada looked hot in the same outfit he wore had on when he fought against Red. My mate's eyes would not leave my body until I finally was next to him. Dad shook Nuada's hand before he placed my right into Nuada's.

"I love you little one" he whispered before he kissed my forehead and hurried over to take a seat with Mom. It took me a moment to recognize the officiator was none other than my god-father Raimundo.

"Hey kiddo, you look beautiful" the Latino said as he winked. Growing up Rai and his wife Kimiko always spoiled me; I noticed Kimiko was sitting next to Mom, alongside with Grand Master Omi, and Master Clay. My god-mother wielded the element of fire, while Omi had the water element, and Clay had the earth under his belt. My god-father wore a tux, alongside Clay. Omi only wore fancy robes, and my god-mother wore spaghetti strapped pink dress. I noticed Dojo, a dragon that was friends with my mother when she was a Xiaolin monk in training, was sitting on top of my mother's head bawling his eyes out and blowing into a tissue. Diamond my mother's Snowy Owl sat perched on my father's left shoulder, hissed at the dragon to shut up.

_Sorry I'm late _came Shruikan's voice as he landed onto my bare right shoulder. The opening words were a bit long, so I was relieved when it was time for the ring exchange and vows. Red tossed something at Nuada, who caught said object into his left hand. It was my wedding band and it was really beautiful, it was gold like my engagement ring. Nuada bent down and took my left hand.

_I Nuada Silverlance take thee Alina Vasilisa Young to be my wife and Queen, I vow to never leave your side until death claims me, when we first met my heart was full of darkness and hatred, but upon learning you we're my destined mate, slowly let in light into it, on that day the knife I had went into your flesh was when my darkness disappeared_ my mate said in Gaelic. His words made me cry, which he wiped away as he stood back up, he briefly took off the engagement ring so he could put on the wedding band. Once the engagement right was back on, he kissed my left hand before waiting for me to say my vow. Awhile back I learned how to speak Gaelic, so it wasn't a problem now. Shruikan held his right clawed foot to me, and I took the golden wedding band from it. It was similar to mine, because of my dress I couldn't bow like Nuada did a second ago. I simply took Nuada's left hand into my right.

_I Alina Vasilisa Young take you Nuada Silverlance to be my mate and husband as well as my King,when I first met you mate of mine I have to admit I was on the border line of drooling on how hot you were, upon learning you were my mate gave me both joy and sorrow because of your desire to kill the human race, I didn't mean to cause you pain when I took that stab wound, I did because the thought of losing both you and my best friend would kill me inside, I vow to love you, and to never let another male touch me, because if anyone does, you kick their ass, I love you mate of mine_

As I said those words, there was several snorts of amusement, even Nuada and his sister chuckled as I put my mate's ring on. Next was Nuada's crowning, I already had my tiara on. Once the golden crown was placed onto his head, were we officially husband and wife as well as King and Queen of Bethmoora. Nuada then used a strong arm to bring into his chest, and like Robin from Batman Forever gave a breathtaking kiss. Said act, got everyone to either wolf whistle or clap.

**Next Morning**

Like the typical wedding night both Nuada and I did consummate our marriage, thus finally completing our mating bond.

"OW!" I suddenly yelped as I sat up in bed. I was completely exposed since last night's events.

"What is it love?" Nuada asked he too sat up.

"I don't know, I just felt HOLY HELL!" I yelled as I finally stood up grabbing a sheet to cover my body. My side of the bed was wet, and had blood stains.

"Uh Nuada, I think I'm labor you might want to get the midwife and my mother" sure enough I felt a contraction. Nuada immediately grabbed some pants, and called for the guards.

"The guards are getting the midwife, as well as your parents" he comforted me as he picked me up into his arms bridal style.

**Two Hours Later**

"Damn this hurts like hell" I growled.

"I know it does sweetheart" my father said as he massaged my shoulders. The sheets from the bed were changed; I wore a midnight blue maternity dress. The news of the Queen being in labor the day after the wedding surprised many people, now everyone was eager to find out what the first heir of the crown would be. Both Nuada and Nuala leaned against the wall. My mother refused to have the midwife deliver the baby, Mom for some reason gained medical knowledge when it came to childbirth. Mom was back into her black dress.

"I think this is going to break the record when I was in labor with you, love, your fully"

"Mom let's keep the conversation rated PG-13 not R!" I scolded her; this got my father to laugh while Mom snorted before she put on gloves.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and began the process of pushing. Don't get me wrong, giving birth was painful, but I must have a strong will of iron, because as I pushed I did not cry out once. I finally rested my head back against the pillow as my mother finally had the crying newborn into her hands. While she cleaned the baby, she made a wave at the doctors to take care of me.

"What do we have Luna?" my father asked. Mom didn't answer; she only smirked as she turned around and walked over to me with the bundle that held my child in her arms. At first I was unsure why she was grinning like an idiot, then it hit me.

"Luna" Dad growled in a warning manner he was impatient.

"Relax mate of mine" Mom said pressing a kiss onto her husband's lips. Nuada used that chance to come over to me. The look that came onto his face when he looked at our child was priceless.

"It's a girl Dad" I finally said out loud.

"Looks like Raimundo lost the bet with the others" he said smirking.

**Later **

Nuala was holding our daughter after I nursed her.

"Have you two have a name for her yet?" Nuala asked as she looked at me and her brother.

"Love?" Nuada asked as he pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

"Her name is Nualamina, a combination of your name and my mother's" I answered my sister-in-law. Nuala immediately looked up at me, and I saw a few tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I wanted to honor the two women who are important to the both of us, you are important to Nuada, as my mother is to me"

"I am honored" wall Nuala could reply.

**HA!  
****Raimundo again lost another bet!  
****The name Nualamina came to me awhile back, I wanted to mix it together like Bella does with Renesmee.  
****Hades: Very creative babe.  
****Me: Awww thanks Hades!  
**


	16. The End for Now

**Hades: Awww I think I'm going to cry!  
Me: Awww don't babe, we have other fanfics to host together.  
Hades: I know, but I'm a little sad this one is finished.**

**Anyway since Nualamina's name is a mouthful her nickname is Nala.**

**13 Years Later**

**Alina's POV**

"Nice shot sweetheart" I said Nala as she fired another arrow straight into the bull's eye. Nala turned back to me with a satisfied grin.

"It's thanks to your teachings, mother" Nualamina was now fourteen going on fifteen in human years. She was a mixture of me and her father in physical looks. She inherited the white skin from her elf heritage along with the long blond hair, the royal markings on her face, and the pointed ears. The only difference was black at the tips of her bangs and at the ending tips of her hair.

She inherited her eyes from both me and her grandfather. My daughter right now was wearing a black tank top and sweat pants, with the red sash with the royal symbol on it around her waist. I was in my grey tank top minus the sash with the same matching pants and shoes, Nualamina had taken hers off because her feet hurt earlier.

"DUCK!" called a male voice and both Nala and I went bug eyed as a fire ball came towards us. Both me and Nala ducked to avoid being scorched.

"DARIUS!" I heard Nuada call out. My husband had flashed suddenly to my side when he must have sensed my distress. An elf boy with midnight black hair with the same elf features poked his head out from behind Nala.

"I told you a thousand times Darius to learn how to control you're fire magic" Nuada scolded our son.

"I got spooked by the twins Dad!" Darius protested as he finally came out from behind his sister. Darius was the second oldest, I conceived him a year and half after I gave birth to Nala. My son unlike his father or me inherited his grandmother's emerald green eyes before she turned to the Heylin side.

"Oh really and where are your siblings?" I inquired at my son narrowing my cat like eyes. Three years after having Darius I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

"There over there" Nala said nodding her head at a nearby rock. Yvonne noticed she was in trouble, and she phased into her wolf form and ran for it.

"HEY!"" came the scolding voice of her brother Chase. All of my children had wolf forms, only during the nights of the new moon they couldn't phase. Chase growled and stood up from his hiding placed and flashed down beside me. My father was ecstatic when I named one of his grandsons after him. Chase looked like his father had the same blonde hair trimmed with orange at the ends; his eyes were interesting they were blood red, with cat like slits. Yvonne was different in appearance, her hair was black and she was the only one of our children with her father's golden eyes.

"I really need to give her a good talking too" I sighed. Not long after I gave birth to Nala, Liz had her twins, a boy and a girl. Both children had the features of both parents, Red and Liz still lived at the Bureau, unlike Abe and Nuala. Later on the two of them got married and Nuala was now expecting their first child.

"I'll go and find her" I told my mate giving him a kiss on his mouth, which got both of my sons to roll their eyes, they both whined as Nala smacked them on the head before I used my magic to flash away from them so I could find my other daughter.

**Nuada's POV**

"Nala don't do that to your brothers" I told my oldest just Alina flashed away to talk to our youngest.

"Yeah Nala!" both Darius and Chase said flashing their sister a smirk.

"Whatever" Nala replied. Unlike the rest of my children, Nala was the most calm, however when she got angry, all I recommend is running for it.

"Let's go watch Mom scold Yvonne" Chase suggested to Darius, who smirked. Before I could say anything both boys flashed away in their magic.

"I swear those two will be the death of me, even though I love them" Nala said while turning to me. She then quickly summoned a spear into her hand with her magic.

"Oh you want to spar with me don't you?" I teased my daughter while I unhooked my spear from my back.

"And I'll win this time old man" with that Nala attacked me; I had to duck in order to avoid getting slicked by the blade of her spear. Her bow and arrows lay on the ground as the two of us continued our dance of blades, and she indeed won.

**That's the end for now with Lina and Nuada, but never fear I will wrote future fics with the children. Thank you so much guys for reading "The Light to my Darkness!" And now that this fiction is done, I'll be working on both Dark Shadows and Dark's Light!**


End file.
